What Causes a Spark
by 61wisampa
Summary: When Thor somehow manages to drag Mikoto to a date, he'll find out just what Kamijou-kun is missing for being such a dense idiot.
1. A Day with Thor

**What Causes a Spark**

**Chapter I: A Day with Thor**

Misaka Mikoto was peacefully roaming around Academy City the day before the Ichihanaransai when a voice suddenly called out.

"Hey, Miko-chan!"

"Gah! It's you! Why are you still in Academy City?!"

Waving, about five meters away from her, was the very same blonde haired guy that had informed her of Kamijou Touma's whereabouts, and had also been the GREMLIN magician she had found herself to fight side by side with the previous day.

Mikoto never knew his name. Apart from the general facts—that he's from GREMLIN and he uses electric attacks as well—she knew nothing about this person at all. He was supposed to have left the previous day (according to that idiot) so it was a surprise to her that he was still in Academy City—and talking to her no less.

"Well, I kind of got replaced in GREMLIN and I'm still injured so I couldn't sneak out even if I wanted to. So what are you doing?" the magician said with a grin.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?!"

"Sightseeing?"

"_SIGHTSEEING?!_"

Mikoto was on the verge of panic. She wasn't used to dealing with magicians. Although she had been in constant exposure to the 'magic side' these past several days, there were still a lot she had no knowledge of. One of which is how to deal with currently non-violent magicians.

She held her head in her hands, unsure of what to do. Should she call that idiot? But he's in the hospital and she couldn't bring someone as potentially dangerous as the guy in front of her to a place full of sick people. And she didn't want to trouble him if she could handle this on her own…

A poke made her turn back towards the blonde guy, "Miko-chan, I don't really care but people are staring."

She blushed when she realized what he was saying was true.

"A-anyway, let's go somewhere we can talk!" she hastily grabbed his wrist and dragged him away without waiting for a response.

* * *

Somewhere amongst the crowd, a girl with long black hair and a flower hairclip watched the scene in awe, "Misaka-san was… with a guy?" then with a smile, "She has a boyfriend!"

* * *

They found themselves in a random restaurant and somehow ended up eating lunch together.

Sipping her beverage with a slurping sound, Mikoto looked at the blonde guy seated in front of her. He was eating his second cheese burger, all the while randomly switching to his fries or his soda as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oi, what's with this atmosphere? It feels like we're friends having lunch together!" Mikoto finally voiced out her concern, making her companion turn to her.

"Well, I'm not your enemy right now so I guess we're kind-of-friends at the moment."

She scratched the back of her head vigorously at the absurdity of it all, "That makes no sense. I don't even know your name."

"Really? Well then," he promptly put his food down and wiped his hands with a napkin before holding his hand out to her with a playful smile, "I'm the lightning god Thor, it's nice to meet you, Miko-chan."

"…"

"…"

"ARE YOU SCREWING WITH ME?! How can you introduce yourself so simply?! And stop calling me Miko-chan!"

"Eh? What's wrong with Miko-chan? I thought it was a cute nickname..."

"That's not the point! Why are you addressing me so casually?! We were just strangers yesterday so don't act like we're close! That's not how we do it in Japan!"

"Ooh! That's a great idea!" Thor stated, touching the bottom of his fist with the palm of his other hand as if he just thought of something brilliant, "We should get to know each other first. C'mon then, let's go on a date!"

Mikoto, who was unable to keep up, merely stared at him, "...eh?"

* * *

"Uurgh... how did I get into this mess...?" Mikoto mumbled, touching her temple with her forefinger. She looked sideways and silently watched the guy beside her who was looking around for ideas on where to go.

"Hmm... maybe we should watch a movie... but that won't work since we're supposed to know about each other. We could just walk around the park but that may be too boring..." he said as if talking to himself before turning to look at her, "What do you think, Miko-chan? Is there anything you want to do?"

Slightly startled when he addressed her, she replied, "Heh? Well, nothing really." then she finally took notice of his attire and the number of people who glanced at them, "But you know, I think we should get you some clothes. It's the week of Ichihanaransai so no one would be suspicious of you for wearing clothes like that but you're still getting unwanted attention."

"Ah, a shopping date?" a light red hue appeared on Mikoto's cheek at Thor's words.

"D-don't say it like that!" she harshly whispered. She somehow had an irrational fear that a certain spiky haired idiot would hear her if she were too loud. "You're making it sound like we're a couple."

"What? You don't want to be?"

Mikoto let out a spark directed at him but it vanished with a wave of his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, Miko-chan, you're forgetting our elements are essentially the same even though they're of different laws and origins," he said with a grin, wagging his finger at her.

"Mou! You're so annoying!" she huffed. Deciding that he was just teasing her, she let out a sigh, reasoning with herself that just because it was _a date_ doesn't mean they have to be lovers. She's had _'dates'_ with her friends as well so it shouldn't be a big deal. But if it were that idiot who was with her...

She shook her head vigorously, trying to rid her mind of the thought as her face continued to burn, "A-anyway, c'mon. Let's go the Underground Mall since it's closer." she stated, walking briskly away from him.

"Ah, wait, Miko-chan!" he easily caught up to her and grabbed her hand, making her jump, "We're on a date so it should only be natural that we hold hands, right?"

"Just because I didn't complain about you calling this a date doesn't mean I'd agree to actually go out with you, baka!" Learning from her mistake earlier, she roughly took her hand back before swinging it down towards his head. It proved ineffective as well though because he easily evaded the hit.

"Ah, ah, Miko-chan, I'm a combat-specialized magician in GREMLIN. Normal sneak attacks won't work on me."

"GAH! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

* * *

"Hmm..."

Mikoto hummed as she browsed through several articles of men clothing hanging on the rack in front of her. She had narrowed down her choices to two: a plain white long-sleeved button-up shirt and a light blue button-up with white thin vertical stripes.

Her choice was leaning more on the blue one but considering the weather, Mikoto thought that it would be better if Thor wore long-sleeves. He may be a magician but he was still human.

Nodding to herself, she took the white one and handed it to Thor who had been standing frozen behind her the whole time as he looked at the prices.

"Alright, now go and change into these. We'll see how it looks on you before we buy it."

"U-uhm... Miko-chan... aren't these too expensive?" apart from the shirt, he was also holding a pair of dark blue pants, black shoes and a black office blazer. The clothes seemed simple enough but if one looked at the price tags attached to the items, the costs would easily be three or four times higher than regular clothing.

It wasn't that Thor didn't have money. In fact, he had been enough of a gentleman to pay for their lunch earlier that day, but since he was staying in Academy City for several more days (he had no choice, really), he had to be smart and focus most of his budget on the place he was staying at and food.

Seeing the prices on the clothes he was holding, he knew he wouldn't last another day if he had to buy all of those.

"It's fine. Don't worry!" Mikoto said, pushing him towards the dressing room when he refused to move, "I'll pay for those since I was the one who picked them. Just try them on."

"But we're on a date! I can't let the girl pay on a date." he retorted. Though he was a battle crazy magician from GREMLIN who possesses the powers of the lightning god Thor, he was still essentially a male so he has his own pride to protect.

Mikoto sighed at his reply, pausing as she looked at him as if she were talking to child who wouldn't listen, "First, we're on a _'friendly date'_. You don't have to pay for everything. Besides, that's way too old school. Occult or not, you're in the 21st century already so stop it with the prehistoric practices."

"I'm just being a gentleman..."

She ignored him and crossed her arms, "Second, just think of this as a 'Welcome to Academy City' present from me. You're leaving in a few days, right? And since we don't know if you'll even come back to visit just take it as a souvenir of some sorts. I may not look like it but I'm an ojou-sama from a prestigious school so don't worry about the money, okay?"

The smile she gave him made him stop. He had seen it only once before through the FCE in Hawaii. She had been with that Imagine Breaker boy at the airport before they were supposed to depart back to Academy City. She had smiled like that after comforting him... no, it wasn't the same. The smile she gave that boy had been gentler and more caring than this.

It was the smile that one would give to the person they loved.

For some unknown reason, Thor felt disappointed that he didn't receive the same smile.

"What are you waiting for, oh so powerful lightning god?" she joked as she resumed to pushing him again, "You still have to take me on a date so stop wasting time!"

A small smile made its way to his face as he replied, "Hai, hai, Miko-chan~"

"...ugh, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

* * *

"Miko-chan, I'm done~" Thor called as he stepped out of the dressing room.

"How's the size?" Mikoto asked, standing up from the bench she had been sitting on while waiting for him to get changed.

He tried to fix the cuffs as he approached her, "Well, I'm surprised you got them right. How do I look?" he grinned expectantly as he put his hands on his waist. He had worn the clothes she gave him earlier. The white shirt was buttoned to the top and was tucked into his blue pants. His cuffs were also neatly closed, the same with the black blazer. All in all, his attire looked very professional even with his long blonde hair.

"It looks good but you wore it wrong," she said when he stopped in front of her. She then unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and his blazer, leaving it open, "It's too formal that you'll look like a waiter if you entered a restaurant. And this shirt isn't supposed to be tucked in. That's why it's just long enough to pass your waist," she untucked his shirt and he lifted his arms to give her better access as she explained. She smoothed the ends of the button-up before turning her attention to his cuffs. She suddenly stopped when she saw bandages around his wrists.

"What happened to these?" she asked, worry lacing through her voice as she glanced at him.

"Ah, don't worry. They just got broken when I fought someone very strong," there was really no need to tell her who that person was though so he kept it quiet, "That's the reason why I haven't left Academy City yet. I wanted to fully recover first."

She frowned, "Don't you have some healing powers or something?"

"Well, I do know some healing spells but since I'm a combat based magician, I usually rely on someone else to heal me. I'm not that good with healing so all I was able to do was relocate the bones. The strained and torn muscles had to be healed normally." her frown deepened so he reassured, "It's no big deal. As a magician, this is actually a very minor injury so don't worry yourself over it."

"...fine." she agreed reluctantly and continued with the deed of fixing his clothes.

She still seemed to be worried though, as she began rolling up his sleeves to just below his elbows, so he tried to divert her attention by starting a different conversation.

"Haa, you have surprisingly good tastes for men clothing, Miko-chan,"

"And why the hell is it surprising, hmm?" she asked in a challenging tone as she continued fixing his clothes.

"Well, you have really childish tastes when it comes to the clothes you wear. It's a good thing it's not the same for men's clothes. Your boyfriend wouldn't have to suffer through kiddy clothes," he grinned cheerfully at her as if he hadn't just insulted her.

She merely glared at him as she finished rolling up one of his sleeves and moved to the next one, "Who's childish?"

"Oh, c'mon, admit it. Even though you're such a powerful esper, you're still a little girl at heart. It's so obvious, especially because of that weird frog phone you have."

She sent a fist towards his face but with a tilt of his head, he once again evaded it. Growling at the fact that she couldn't hit him, she finished his remaining sleeve as she spoke, "Gekota is not weird. He's cute, and don't call me childish just because of what I like. I can be mature when I have to be, you know."

He silently agreed as she moved to fixing his collar, stepping closer to him than should be comfortable for her. She didn't seem to mind though because even when their bodies were merely centimeters apart, she continued to straighten his crooked collar without being flustered.

For a moment, Thor wondered if she would be this calm if it were Kamijou Touma standing on his place instead.

"I guess you're right." Thor smiled down at her, making her look at him questioningly, "Seems to me that you'd be a really good girlfriend, Miko-chan."

A cute blush appeared on her cheeks as she frowned (pouted). With a final brush, she smoothed down his collar, mumbling, "Would you stop teasing me? It's a bit embarrassing... talking about those things."

"Why? Is Kamijou-kun still unaware that you like him?"

"Bfwah?! W-who said I like that idiot?"

"Again... it's obvious. You fought for him yesterday without knowing the whole story just so to help him. Plus, I saw through the FCE that you bought some kind of couple rings back in Hawaii, right? Have you given it to him yet?"

"Gaah! T-t-t-that's none of your business! How did you know it was for him anyway?!"

"I also saw your little moment with him before he ditched you to go to Baggage City."

"Keh?!"

"Kamijou-kun must be really dense if he still didn't get it after that speech of yours. Aiya~ and it was so sweet as well..."

"Gyaah! Stop it! You can't let anyone else know that!"

Mikoto began hitting Thor repeatedly on his chest as she blushed furiously. Unlike the other times she tried to hit him, he didn't evade this time, instead choosing to raise his arms half-heartedly to protect himself from her hits.

He chuckled at her, "Haha, you look cute when you're embarrassed, Miko-chan~"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Somewhere outside the shop Mikoto and Thor were in, stood the same black-haired girl though this time, she was holding her phone up, taking pictures of the two.

"Nishishishi," she let out a mischievous laugh as she watched the couple, "They're so adorable. Man, if only Uiharu was here! Aah... now I can't tell anyone about this until Misaka-san tells us first. I can only imagine how Shirai-san would react."

She grinned when she saw Mikoto blushing and hitting the blonde boy the way Uiharu would whenever she lifted her friend's skirt.

She knew it wouldn't be right to tell her friends about Mikoto's relationship—although she really wanted to. It was Mikoto's life so she had no right to reveal it or interfere; she respected that. Besides, once the older girl was ready, she'd tell them herself.

"But I wonder how they met. It's obvious he's a foreigner but there's something else that's strange about him..."

* * *

Thor tugged the tie that held his hair in a bind for the fourth time.

"I told you to stop touching it. It'll get undone if you do that." Mikoto told him.

"But it feels... weird." he replied, trying to push away the itchy feeling of his hair continuously being pulled from his scalp.

They were on their way out of the Underground Mall but before they left the store, Mikoto had produced a single band to put his hair in a ponytail. He didn't like the idea but her insistence caused him to eventually relent to her wishes.

"You'll get used to it in a while," she said, stopping his hand that was about to tug his ponytail for the fifth time, "Why haven't you ever tied your hair anyway? I mean really, you're supposed to be a magician that directly goes to combat, right? How can you fight properly with such long hair?"

"Hmm... don't know. Never bothered me before."

She sighed at his reply before looking at him with narrowed eyes, "It's just not fair. I kept my hair short because of my fighting style, but you could actually pull off something that I can't. Your hair's even prettier than mine." she pouted, playing with a strand of her bangs.

Thor cheerfully smiled at her reaction, "Well, if it'll make you feel better, no guy would like it if a girl said he had 'pretty hair'. Besides," he stopped in front of her, halting her in her steps. He then gently tucked the strand of hair she was playing with behind her ear, the action bringing a blush on her face, "I think your hair is better. It's short, but it's much more beautiful than this lousy blonde mop."

* * *

The girl that had been watching them, squealed when she saw this, "That's so sweet!"

* * *

It took a moment before Mikoto recovered, but when she did, she blushed deeper, looking away from his smiling face, "S-s-shut up! Stop trying to be charming. Geez, you can't just tease a girl like that, you know? People might get the wrong idea and actually think that you're interested."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Mou! I told you to stop it!" she let out a spark which he easily rendered useless. Scratching her head furiously, she growled, "Gah! You're so annoying!"

"Hahaha, Miko-chan's so cute when she's angry~"

"Shut up already!"

Ignoring her outbursts, he swiftly took her hand in his and led her away, "Let's go then. I know the perfect place where we could have fun."

Mikoto, surprised by this sudden change, could only stumble after him, muttering protests when he was running too fast.

Thor continued to grin, silently conflicted if he should be amused or disappointed that she was too flustered to realize he had stopped joking since they left the store.

* * *

They ended up in a random school full of prize stands. One after another, they played against each other, and all the while they talked, slowly being more than just strangers.

"So you used to be a Level 1? But isn't raising levels really hard?" Thor asked when Mikoto mentioned her first days in Academy City.

"Well, of course. I had to work hard every day but that didn't stop me from wanting to improve. That's why I hate people who uses their powerlessness as a reason to hurt others. I used to be powerless too but I didn't give up. And because of that, I reached Level 5."

"That's really admirable, Miko-chan. I agree with you about working hard. Remember those Saints we battled yesterday?"

"Saints?"

Thor nodded, "They are beings blessed the power of the Son of God. Though they can't fully utilize its full strength, their bodies are much superior than normal humans, making them extremely powerful."

"...you mean, it wasn't just magic they were using yesterday? That those incredible attacks were created by solely relying on their own strength?"

"That's right. Fortunately, there are less than 20 Saints in existence so facing monsters like those should be very rare."

"And yet, we each fought one yesterday."

He let out a laugh, "That's true. But back to the point, compared to people who are naturally gifted with those powers, a normal magician like me shouldn't stand a chance."

"But you did and stood on even ground with that Saint, huh?" Mikoto smirked.

"That's right. So Miko-chan and I actually have a lot in common! I had to train really hard to gain this strength just like how you did to gain the title of a Level 5."

"Haha, I guess that's true. We even share the same element."

He suddenly swung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her person to his chest and catching her off guard, "I know right? See? We're perfect for each other!"

"Kyaah! I told you to stop that!" Mikoto cried as she blushed, breaking free from his embrace and pushing him away.

"Come now, Miko-chan. Don't you think we're made for each other?"

"For the hundredth time, we are NOT a couple! And we are _NOT_ on a date _'date'_, so stop it with those cheesy lines!"

"Ouch... are you dumping me?"

"Mou! Why do you enjoy infuriating me so much?! You're so annoying!"

"But it's true~"

"_Shut up!_"

* * *

Somewhere else in the same school, the long haired girl that had been tailing the two cheered when she successfully popped three balloons.

"Yes! I did it! I'll have that one please!" she told the person at the stall, pointing at a stuffed bear wearing a flower headband. When she received the item, she thanked the person and turned to leave.

"Uwaah, this place is really fun! I wonder if Misaka-san and her date is…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing something.

She stopped, staring at the big mass of people in front of her. It took her a second to register the fact that she could not see blonde or hazel hair anywhere in the crowd.

"…where did they go?"

* * *

"...we got a lot," Mikoto stated, looking at the numerous paper bags where they stuffed the prizes they received from the stalls they played at. The day was nearing its end, and she couldn't believe she spent the whole day with a magician.

They decided to sit on a nearby bench, eating snacks that they bought from the nearby food stands. She was busy munching on a taiyaki while Thor devoured serving after serving of takoyaki, yakisoba and other Japanese food that he could get his hands on.

She had to admit though, disregarding the fact that Thor was a magician, they got along really well. She honestly even enjoyed her _'date'_ with him.

Smiling amusedly at the sight, Mikoto told him, "Slow down, would you? You're gonna choke if you don't chew your food."

"Aiya~ but this is the first time I tasted Japanese food! I was afraid I wouldn't like it so I've been buying from fast foods with international branches since yesterday. Getting stuck here because of my injuries is so lucky! I'm so happy you made me try them."

"You're welcome then." she replied but then abruptly paused, "...wait... injuries...?"

"Hn?" Thor looked at her questioningly.

"Gah! I forgot to visit that idiot in the hospital!" she shot up, clutching her head in horror.

Thor blinked, "You mean Kamijou-kun? He's still admitted in the hospital?"

She sighed, sitting back down on the bench beside him, "Yes. That idiot got into another fight after sneaking out last night. Really, what was he thinking, making me worry like that?"

Thor almost choked when she mentioned the fight that happened the night before. Looking away, he decided it would be best that she never knew of his role in getting Kamijou back in the hospital. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he instead asked, "So are you going to visit him then?"

She thought for a bit, estimating how long it would take her to reach the hospital, and shook her head, "Nah, I won't make it to visitation hours. And anyway, we're still on a date, right? I'm not just gonna ditch you."

He tried to hide it, but he was surprised. It may not have been long since he'd met Mikoto and Kamijou but it was clear as day how far Mikoto was willing to go for Kamijou. The battle yesterday was a solid proof of her feelings for the certain spiky haired boy and to be honest, it irked Thor a little, even more so that the idiot seemed dense enough to not realize such an obvious display of affection.

Thor had to admit though, the simple fact that the girl beside him had chosen to stay with him instead of visiting the Imagine Breaker boy, brought the first not-mischievous and genuine smile on his face.

Finishing the rest of his food in one final chomp, he told her, "Then finish your food so we can go do the last event of our date. Wait here, okay, Miko-chan? I'll go buy us some drinks."

She nodded, "Alright."

Standing up and running back to the center of the festivity, Thor searched his mind for the place of the accessory stand where he had seen a certain pair of interesting items.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay! An experimental fic for an experimental couple! XDDD No, I don't exactly ship ThorXMikoto (TouMikoto FTW!) but i just thought they'd look cute together! And if ever Touma doesn't end up with anyone in his harem, Mikoto should end up with Thor :PP **_Electric Duo!_**

Anyways, I'll make this a two-shot (plus, a possible Omake, that's the reason why Saten is there XD) coz it got too long when I was writing it. I'm done with the not-Omake parts but I'd like to know how you guys react to this first :))

So? Should I post the next chapter or take the story down? XDD

~Thanks for reading! Review and tell me how you think about these two X333

**~~61wisampa**


	2. To Win Her Heart

**Chapter II: To Win Her Heart**

Thor could only stare at Mikoto as she sat beside him atop the Iron Bridge, smiling with her eyes closed whilst enjoying the light breeze that the setting sun accompanied. She looked so peaceful at that instant, so content, compared to her expressions earlier and the previous day. He didn't lie when he had said that she looked cute when she's embarrassed—especially when she blushes like mad—but seeing her like this, Thor could only think of a single word to describe it.

"…beautiful," he heard her say.

"Yeah," he replied absentmindedly. He suddenly stopped when he realized what he had just said, his mind snapping back to reality as the fact that he only heard the end of her sentence slowly came to him, "Uhm… I meant… what did you say?"

She turned to him with an amused smile, "I said the view is very beautiful. You know, you shouldn't space out like that especially when we're almost at the end of our date. It leaves a bad impression on girls."

"Come now, Miko-chan, are you saying this last event of mine didn't give you a good impression?"

She shrugged but continued smiling. She turned her gaze back towards the setting sun, saying, "It seems like something you'll see in a movie. Kind of surreal, really, but it gives a romantic feel to it… still, it's pretty cheesy and you know it."

He continued to look at her expectantly, "You didn't answer my question."

"The whole thing is sappy and too fairytale-ish,"

"…ouch."

"But… it's something I've always dreamed of experiencing so," she glanced back at him, the orange hue of the setting sun giving her a somewhat angelic image, "Thank you. Not just for this, but the whole day. I really enjoyed it."

His heart suddenly started to race, faster than he had ever experienced in any of his battles, when he saw her smile. For the first time in his life, a single person had made an impression on him without him thinking of fighting a strong enemy or using them in fulfilling his own selfish goals.

_'Ah… is this the girl version of the rumored Kamijou disease?'_ he flashed a grin at her, wondering just how she managed take a hold of him without his knowledge. _'I guess apart from being such kind people, Miko-chan and Kamijou-kun both have irresistible charms, eh?'_

"I'm very happy to hear that, Miko-chan." He finally said, silently telling his heart to quiet down or she'd hear.

There was a companionable silence between them. It was strange but Thor felt very reluctant to end the day. He thought about all the things they had done earlier and took a peek at their hands which were mere centimeters apart. He had held hers several times that day, mostly when Mikoto was either too surprised to react or too distracted to notice. He lightly clenched his fist against the metal he was sitting on, wondering if she would mind if he slipped his hand in hers once more.

Then he remembered the objects in his pocket. He inconspicuously patted his pants, making sure they were still there. Assured that he hadn't lost them—even after climbing the Iron Bridge—he wondered when he should give it to…

"Hey, Thor," Mikoto's voice interrupted his musings, making him turn to her.

"Hm?"

"I know this would sound weird but…" she began to scratch her cheek with a finger as she looked at him, "Fight me."

He blinked, "Eh?"

"Well, like you said before, we're very similar; from our powers to how we gained them. I think it's safe to say that we both like fighting strong people to see just how far we can go. So… how about it?" she asked, giving him a sheepish smile.

He frowned, not really liking the idea of fighting her, "I don't know…"

"C'mon, please? It won't even be a serious match. I just want to see how much our abilities differ from one another."

"Hmm… I guess." He reluctantly relented, seeing the excited glint in her eyes. When he saw her grinning brightly though, he couldn't help but smile back. "But like you said, this isn't a serious match. So I hope you won't be using that Railgun you're famous for."

She giggled in response, winking, "Well, we'll see about that, nee? C'mon then, let's fight down there!" she told him before promptly pushing herself off from the Iron Bridge's framework with sparks appearing around her body.

Thor gave out a tired sigh but smiled nonetheless. He knew she'd be fine of course—she practically walked horizontally on the framework as if it were the ground when they climbed up—so he simply decided to follow and jump after her. Before that though, he muttered to himself.

"Should I be happy you want to fight me like how you want to beat Kamijou-kun?"

* * *

They stood on the grass field below the iron bridge, facing each other with a distance of ten meters between them. The sun had finally set, covering the place with a thin curtain of darkness. Even with the dim light that the moon offered, Thor could still clearly see the grin that adorned Mikoto's face.

Smiling to himself, he called out, "Alright, Miko-chan, ready when you are."

Sparks emitted from the top of her forehead, "Even if this isn't a serious battle… I won't forgive you if you hold back!" an instant later, lightning made its way to Thor.

With a quick wave of his hand, he redirected her attack to flow harmlessly to the ground. Dust erupted from where it hit, clouding Thor of his view of Mikoto for a moment. Silently, he sighed, "There's still no way I'm giving you my all."

Suddenly, a black whip-like thing shot out from the cloud of dust. He had no time to counter so he resolved to ducking out of the thing's way. When he looked up, he saw the one end of the black whip firmly held in Mikoto's hand.

"Oi! What are you doing? I told you not to go easy on me!" she swung her arm at her cry, bringing the black whip soaring back to him.

Arc fusion blades promptly sprouted from the tips of his ten fingers, slashing through the whip and turning it to nothing but dust after he used them to counter it. Thor blinked as the dust dispersed, "Huh? Wha—it's magnetized iron sand?"

Mikoto was also surprised when her whip was destroyed. She stared at the what-seemed-like half a meter long blades of light coming out from the tips of his fingers. "What the…? He used electricity to make those?" her brows furrowed in thought, before her eyes widened in realization, "Is that… an electric arc?"

An electric arc is a sustained electric current between two conducting electrodes. The air between the electrodes becomes ionized, serving as a conductor and allowing the current to flow from one electrode to another and forming an 'arc of electricity'. This then produces incredible amount of heat and light which is commonly used in welding.

Lightning is an example of a natural electric arc, but unlike the ones Mikoto usually produces, the one that Thor uses is a more stably sustained electric arc, making it look like some kind of light saber (claws) stolen from a famous sci-fi movie.

Mikoto snapped out of her thoughts when Thor took his stance, his electric arc claws hanging on his side, ready to swing the deadly blades at her.

"It's my turn, Miko-chan." He grinned, before charging at her with inhuman speed.

His almost explosive first step startled her somewhat but her focus never faltered. She kept her stance, grinning as she waited for him to approach.

Thor was a single meter in front of her.

He swung his right arm.

_Crackle._

His fusion blades dissipated before it could touch the girl in front of him. His grin widened when he saw the confident look on her face surrounded by numerous electric arcs coming from random parts of her body. _'I knew it.'_

The next moment, she swung her arm like an uppercut, aiming for his chin. With a quick step, he halted his forward momentum and jumped back, her fist narrowly missing his face. But then, he caught the sight of black dust from the corner of his eyes.

He threw his head back just as a clump of iron sand shot up through where his face had been less than half a second before. Jumping another step back, he was met with more of her black whips, though this time, three of them shot towards him like bullets. He brought his left arm up, slashing through two of her attacks like they were paper. The last one was different, because instead of falling apart, the whip offered resistance against his blades before cutting through his own attack.

He side-stepped, avoiding the whip with an impressed face. He turned to look at Mikoto who seemed to have paused as well. "So you used the iron whip as a conductor for your electricity to disrupt the electricity flowing in my arc fusion?" a proud smirk was her reply and he couldn't help but chuckle, "Heh, impressive. As expected from Miko-chan. You really are a very strong opponent."

"Thanks. But let's save the praises after the battle." She said, holding her hands up, electricity crackling from it. The iron sand that was scattered in the air was once again magnetized, this time creating two black swords, one in each of her hands. "Using a whip drains my power faster since it's longer. I can't say I'm particularly good in close quarters combat but I've been training myself for a while. You're the perfect subject to test my new skills on!"

He brought his hands up as well, arc fusion blades as long as her iron swords reappearing from the tips of his fingers. Grinning at her, he said, "Come."

Mikoto charged in with a cry, swinging her twin swords at Thor in an elegant spin. He ducked under the first two strikes, silently thanking her for forcing him to tie his hair earlier or it would've been cleanly cut. Halting her circular momentum, she angled her swords towards his face, only to be deflected upwards with his left hand. Thor used this opening to try and get a hit on her but with a twist of her wrist, she swung her blades down, diverting his arc fusion's path away from her person.

Mikoto didn't relent, following up with two successive strikes from her right shoulder as if she were swinging a baseball bat, making Thor take a few steps back to avoid them. She then swung her right at him again, with Thor successfully deflecting it—before bringing her iron swords together to form an 'X' and unleashing it on him.

He spread his arms apart, blocking the swords with a hand each, locking her make-shift weapons in the 'X' position and leaving her wide open. He didn't attack though, and merely grinned as they were face to face once again.

"Very good, Miko-chan. I'm impressed your iron swords could withstand my blades even after I strengthened it."

A spark. "But you're still holding back a lot, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"I guess… I have to force you to try harder then!"

Before Thor could make sense of it, he was pushed back by a strong hit on the gut. His feet skidded to a stop several meters away from his opponent, seeing a trace of black dust on his shirt. He held his abdomen before turning back to Mikoto, only to find her on stance.

_Clink._

It was the sound of a coin being flicked.

"…damn."

"…I told you not to hold back against me."

A streak of orange light tore through the darkness of the night.

But before the delayed sound of her attack could reach her ears, she found herself falling on her back.

_BOOM!_

When the explosion was finally heard, Mikoto fell on her back with her hands pinned above her head. Thor was hovering above her, his knees caging her body between them and his hands being the ones restraining hers.

Mikoto panted, both from surprise and the quickly receding adrenaline in her system.

She didn't move. She merely stared back at the pair of blue eyes that were fixated on her.

Thor's lips twitched into a wide grin as he whispered, "Did I win?"

Mikoto blinked.

Then her own lips curved up into a smile as her body started to shake.

Thor looked at her in confusion.

It was at that moment that she burst out laughing, her face reddening because of how hard she laughed.

He frowned, wondering just what he had done to make her react that way. He could feel the way her body shook under him, twisting his stomach in an uncomfortable yet pleasing feeling. His grip on her wrists tightened lightly, never wanting to release her, "Why are you laughing, Miko-chan? It's making me feel like I did something stupid…"

It took a moment before she could reply, "Hahah… nothing. I'm not sure why I laughed either. But you really surprised me in the end. I can't believe you actually outran my railgun. Man, you magicians really are something else, hm?"

He shrugged, smiling back at her, "Well, that move of yours still scared the crap out of me so I'd rather you not shooting it at me again."

"Haha, duly noted." She took a deep breath, seemingly symbolizing the end of her laughter. When she finally took notice of their position, a red hue appeared on her face. "Uhm… can you get off me now? Our… position is kind of…"

Heat flooded his face as he swiftly stood up, holding a hand out to her to help her to her feet. She dusted off her clothes for a bit as he watched her, putting his hands inside his pockets. The moment he did, he remembered the items he bought earlier as it touched his hand. Grasping them inside his fist, he wondered if he should give it to her.

"Looks like you win, huh?" she said, turning back to him with a smile. She stuck her hand out to him, "Nice match."

He accepted her hand with a shake, "Likewise." There was a short pause between them when their hands parted, and he took this opportunity to speak up, "A-ano… Miko-chan, there's som—"

A frog sound made him stop.

"…what was that?"

More frog sounds.

Mikoto blushed, "A-ah! Sorry! That was my phone… uhm… excuse me for a bit hehe." She pulled her phone out from her pocket before turning around and walking a few steps away from her. He had no clue as to who was calling her at such a bad time (for him) but he heard her say the name 'Kuroko' when she answered it.

Grumbling to himself, he waited for the call to finish.

When Mikoto was done, she approached him again, saying, "Sorry, Thor, but I have to go back to my dorm now. My roommate's gonna get in trouble if I don't."

He looked up at the dark sky to hide his disappointment, "Well, it is late so I guess you can't help it." He turned back to smile at her when a thought came to him, "I know! I'll walk you home, Miko-chan."

"Eh? You don't have to. I'll be fine on my own. You know, 3rd strongest Level 5 here,"

"You're still a girl, and this is still a date. It's only right for me assure you'll get home safely." He grinned, leaving the item in his pocket and taking her hand in his.

"But…"

"Do you really want to get rid of me that much, Miko-chan?"

She gave him a light-hearted head chop, prompting him to just accept the hit, "I just didn't want to inconvenience you any further."

"You're not an inconvenience. I really had fun as well."

She gave him a gentle smile at his sincerity, "I'm glad to hear that." But the look immediately vanished when she realized they were holding hands again, "I thought I told you to stop doing that!" she shouted, taking her hand away from his.

"Come now, Miko-chan. You're still getting shy about that?"

Her face flushed red before promptly walking away from him, "Shut up! If you don't hurry, I'm leaving you behind!"

"Ahahaha, Miko-chan, wait for me!" he chuckled all the while following her.

* * *

"Hey, Miko-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"…can I ask you something?"

Mikoto looked at her companion who was walking beside her. There was a trace of worry that had been laced in his voice, making her wonder what was bothering him. "Sure."

"If Kamijou-kun once again finds himself in a war… will you stand beside him?"

She stopped at his sudden question, making him halt his in footsteps as well. She looked down at her feet, knowing that what he asked was something she had decided on a long time ago.

"That idiot, he… he's the type of person who continuously tries to shoulder the world's misfortune alone. He once told me that it was his dream for everyone to go back home smiling, without anyone having to lose anything… and it's because of that that he's lost so much himself."

That idiot always got hurt. No matter the situation, he'd stand up to help anyone in need, even when people didn't want it. He would reach out his right hand to those who had lost hope, and he would fight for them to the bloody end.

That was why he had lost his memories.

"He saves people just because he can. He doesn't like seeing anyone get hurt so he'd rather he's the one to take the hits. That's his idiotic yet admirable heroic interpretation of it all."

She sighed.

She both loved and hated that heroic side of him. It was what made her fall for him after all, but the other times, it felt like she was going to die in worry whenever he sticks his neck into such dangerous things. She couldn't stop him, not when she could understand why he had done what he did, but seeing him get hurt…

"I'm one of the thousands—no, millions of people he's saved. I've seen him fight. I've seen him clench his fist so he could protect everyone. I've seen him get beaten and bloodied numerous times, yet he kept on standing back up just so no one but him would get hurt. And… it was very painful…"

She closed her eyes as she struggled. A light frown made its way to Thor's face but he kept silent.

That idiot never asked for help because he didn't want anyone else to get involved, and though she had wanted, so many times, to smack him for it, she couldn't fault him. How could she when she had done the same thing in the past? That's why she had decided.

"When I first found out about the dangerous things he's been getting into, I realized how different the worlds we lived in are. I worry about school while he worries about the fate of the world… I… want to be able to live in his world. I want to be able to help him with his problems, and for him to rely on me. For once… I want to be the one to save him…"

Just like how he had saved her so many times before. She knew she may not be strong enough, but she'll be damned if she didn't try.

So she's never letting him go alone again.

She let out a scornful smile, letting out a snort, "Maybe it's selfish, but I don't want him to disappear again…" she shook her head, "No… I won't let him disappear again. So if going to war with him is what it takes to accomplish that… then yes, I'll support him in any way I could."

Thor let out a sad smile, saying, "That was some speech. It seems like you've thought about this for a while now, huh, Miko-chan?"

With those two sentences, the tension that had built in the air suddenly broke.

A red hue tinted Mikoto's face, making her avoid his gaze, "Shut up… You were the one who asked."

He chuckled lightly, "Haha, I know." But then, his demeanor suddenly turned serious. "On the day that Kamijou-kun and GREMLIN clashes… I will fight with GREMLIN."

She looked at him in surprise. She almost forgot that he was part of the group that the idiot was trying to stop. Gazing at him with a conflicted look, she confessed, "…I don't want to fight you."

He smiled gently at her words, his chest warming at her honest reply, "Neither do I, Miko-chan." Seeing that she no longer knew what to say, he jerked her head, beckoning her that they continue walking, "Come on. You need to get home right?"

She nodded wordlessly before walking beside him again.

* * *

"Aaaand we're here," Thor softly announced, stopping just before the line that indicates the edge of the dorm's grounds.

Mikoto walked over the said line, not really noticing it as much as he did. "Thanks for walking me home, Thor. You didn't have to."

"It was just an excuse to spend more time with you, Miko-chan, so don't mention it."

She sighed tiredly, though there was a smile on her face, "I'll let that slide because your gesture was still nice."

He grinned, "Looks like I'm starting to grow on you, huh?"

"Hai, hai. Believe what you want."

"…ouch, such a cold-hearted response…"

She let out a giggle at this before facing him properly. "Thanks again for the day, Thor."

He shook his head. "I should be the one thanking you. I was the one who dragged you to a date in the first place."

"Even so, I really had fun."

"I'm glad to hear that then. And thanks for the clothes… man, these things are expensive."

"It's a present, I told you, a present. But I expect you to wear those clothes every now and then, okay?"

"Only if you agree to go on a date with me again if I visit Academy City."

"Alright. But then you're gonna have to come back here to visit me."

"Of course! How can I live without seeing you again, Miko-chan?"

She flicked his forehead, smirking, "Alright, that's enough jokes. I really have to go—"

"Ah, wait a sec, Miko-chan. I almost forgot." He dug inside his pocket and took out a necklace with a pink lightning bolt charm, showing it to her. "I wanted to give you this."

He took her hand, putting the necklace on her palm, "Wh-what? But… why?"

He shrugged, "I don't have any particular reason, but when we talked about how we have similar elements, I just thought I should buy it." Taking out the other item from his pocket, he showed it to her, revealing a similar necklace but with a blue colored charm. "See? I have one too."

"E-eh?" she blushed when she saw it. It was a pair of necklaces for couples, she knew. She thought about the possible implications of his gesture. If she chose to accept it and wore it, it would mean that she was _his _and that she's off limits. Then… does that mean that he's…?

She shook her head vigorously, handing the necklace back to him, "I-I can't accept this! Do you understand what it implies?"

"Yes. I like you, Miko-chan."

She blushed harder, "I t-t-told you not to say misleading things like that!"

"It's true."

The tone of his voice made her stop and stare at him. He wasn't smiling mischievously like he did earlier that day. There was not a single trace of joking tone when he spoke. And she could see how serious his eyes were when he said that.

"Thor…"

"I'm fully aware that Kamijou-kun is the one holding your heart right now so I don't need an answer. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I'm serious when I give you a compliment. And that I try to be charming because I want to win your affection."

She stared at the necklace on her palm as she listened to his words, "…but then… I really can't accept this…"

He smiled slightly, taking the necklace from her hand, "I know what you're thinking. If you accept this, it would mean accepting my feelings, right?" he took her hand gently between his. She made no resistance when he began to wrap it around her narrow wrist. "If you can't wear it around your neck, then at least wear it like this. It would just mean that there's already someone fighting for your affection. It's a warning, per se, and a challenge to anyone else who would want to be with you."

Her cheeks continued to burn as he finished, somehow succeeding in turning the necklace into a bracelet. She brought her wrist to her chest, fingering the lightning shaped charm on it. Silently, she asked, "…why me?"

"I… don't know how to answer that, Miko-chan. It certainly is very troublesome for me to like a girl who's already in love with someone else. But then again, my whole life has been like that. I have to become stronger to beat those who stand in my way."

"I don't want you to fight with him."

He smiled again, patting her head affectionately, "You don't have to see it."

She gave him a half-hearted punch towards his chest, making him chuckle. After a moment she joined him, laughing away tension that built between them.

All things come to an end though, and when their laughter subsided, they both knew it was time.

Thor pocketed his hands, not really knowing what to do, "I guess I should go now, huh?"

Mikoto reluctantly nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well, then, Miko-chan…" he began to turn away from her, when he made a snap decision, "One last thing."

"Hm?" She looked at him in confusion, only to be met with the feeling of warm lips touching her cheek. Her face promptly flushed deep red as Thor leaned back with a soft blush on his cheeks as well.

He grinned mischievously, "Good night, Miko-chan." He said, before walking away.

She was frozen for a moment, not really comprehending what had happened. When her thoughts had cleared up enough, she realized that Thor was already several meters away from her. Without thinking, she shouted, "G-good night, Thor!"

This made Thor suddenly look back. Grinning widely, he waved, "I'll see you again tomorrow! Okay, Miko-chan?"

She nodded, waving back, "I'll be waiting!"

"And I'll be sure to beat the dense idiot that is Kamijou-kun and make you fall for me!"

She merely smiled, his figure disappearing from her sight as he turned at a corner.

Her hand fell to her side as she continued to gaze at place she last saw him at, "…do your best."

* * *

Inside a certain dormitory room, Shirai Kuroko was biting her pillow harshly, almost ripping it to shreds, as she watched her roommate's exchange with a certain blonde haired boy just outside the dormitory gates.

She wanted to teleport outside and interrupt them, but unlike with that Kamijou barbarian, this boy gave off a certain appeal that even the Teleporter could not deny.

"His hair is long. He's blonde, like a fairy tale prince. He's the perfect height for Onee-sama. He dresses dashingly. And damn it! He's actually really cute! How can I complain about that?!" she wallowed, shedding dramatic tears, unable to do anything but watch the scene unfold before her.

After a moment, she sighed, muttering, "Well, at least he's better than that ape."

* * *

Mikoto hummed to herself as she headed towards the double door with a light skip in her step. She grasped the charm that Thor had given her between her thumb and forefinger, playing with it as she made her way inside. Closing the door, a demonic presence immediately assaulted her.

"Miiiisaaaaakaaaa…."

She froze, hiding the necklace-turned-bracelet behind her back with incredible speed, "Hiiii! D-d-dorm Mistress!"

The woman approached Mikoto with a deadly glare, her eyes narrowing as she stared the girl down, "You have a lot of guts coming in here so casually _after curfew_."

"Ha?" Mikoto blinked in confusion. She looked at the wall clock behind the woman only to realize that she had missed curfew by a few minutes. _'Crap! I took too long talking to Thor!' _"U-uhm… I uh…"

"Well, no matter," the murderous aura suddenly vanished from the woman, making Mikoto pause, "You were technically inside dorm grounds at curfew so I'll let it go this time. It's nice that your boyfriend took the effort to make sure you got home safely, but tell him not to cut it too close next time.".

"B-boyfr—?!"

"Get to your room, Misaka,"

"Yes, Ma'am!" not wanting to take her chances, Mikoto raced towards the stairs that led to the dormitory rooms, thanking her good luck.

When the esper was out of sight, the woman with glasses sighed, almost fondly. "Young love."

* * *

Mikoto slammed her door close, leaning against it as soon as she got inside the comfort of her room. She let out a breath she had been holding. It was strange that the Dorm Mistress had let her off the hook after being minutes late—the woman had broken her roommate's neck in the past after being late for a second after all—but she chose not to think about it anymore and instead thank her incredible luck.

"Onee-sama…"

Her roommate's voice suddenly caught her attention, making her look up to glance at Kuroko who was sitting on the table in the middle of their room, biting into a pillow.

Mikoto blinked at the odd sight, "Kuroko? What's wro—?!"

The Electromaster was cut off when Kuroko suddenly teleported, pinning her against the door. "Who was that man, Onee-sama?! I-i-i-is he your ch-chosen one?!"

"What? What are you talking about, Kuroko?! And what's with the sci-fi movie reference?!"

"That prince-like man, is he your real partner?!" Mikoto's face suddenly flushed when she finally comprehended what Kuroko was babbling about. "And this!" Kuroko promptly brought up Mikoto's left wrist, the one where the necklace Thor gave was tied around. "Is this the sign of your mutual devotion?!"

"I-it's nothing like that, I swear!" the Level 5 said, breaking her roommate's grasp on her hand and putting her wrist—and the necklace—to her chest protectively. "He's just a friend. We just saw each other today, and he asked me on a date—"

"You went on a date with him?!" Mikoto mentally face-palmed, realizing her mistake. "Why, Onee-sama? Why did you never tell Kuroko she had such impressive rival?!"

The older girl froze, the denial that usually came out of her mouth dying in her throat. She couldn't lie and say that Thor wasn't like that, not after his blunt confession mere minutes ago (the thought still sends warmth rushing to her face), because he was in fact kind of, sort of, like a suitor to her now. And since Kuroko basically thinks of herself as something like that—(though Mikoto doesn't really acknowledge it)—she supposed that in a way Kuroko and Thor may be something akin to rivals.

Not knowing what to say, Mikoto stuttered, "I-I…"

"Onee-sama didn't deny it!" a horrified expression flashed on Kuroko's face before she slowly slid down and slumped into a heap of flesh in front of Mikoto, unmoving.

"…Kuroko?" Mikoto tentatively poked her roommate, trying to get a response from her. After two or three attempts, she realized that the Teleporter had fainted.

* * *

In a certain hospital room, a certain spiky haired boy was currently sleeping.

Due to the events in the previous day, he had made his bullet wound worse and ended up with sprained wrists because of his battle with the GREMLIN magician Thor. Visitation hours had long passed and there was not a single noise in the room, giving him the peace for his much needed rest.

But then, a muffled slamming sound jolted him awake. Snapping his eyes open and turning towards the window, he saw the source of the noise.

"Thor?!"

"Yo, Kamijou-kun."

Kamijou Touma stared at the grinning magician who had saluted at him upon greeting. The lightning god was sitting on the window sill, a leg hanging inside the room and the other atop it with an arm perched on his knee.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to have left Academy City? Why are you still here?" he demanded, keeping his voice low so that no one would hear them.

"If it makes you feel better, I plan on leaving in two days." Thor replied easily, swinging his hanging leg, "And don't worry, I'm not here to fight you or anything."

Touma looked at him suspiciously but decided not to say a word. It was then that he noticed Thor's strange—or maybe in this case, normal—clothes. "You changed your clothes?"

"Hmm?" Thor looked and then his grin suddenly widened, "Ah these? Well, I just went around today and got these… which is actually connected to why I'm here."

Frowning, Touma gazed at him with confusion and doubt but relented, "Which is…?"

Thor's demeanor suddenly turned serious, surprising the boy, "I'm going to take her from you, Kamijou-kun, and I won't go easy on you this time."

Alarmed, Touma immediately shot a glare towards the magician, saying, "And just who the hell are you talking about?"

"Miko-chan," the boy paused, slightly shocked by his statement, "Even if you have her now, I won't back down."

"What do you want with Mikoto?!"

Thor stared at him for a long moment, matching his heated stare. Touma didn't back down and held his gaze.

Finally, Thor smiled, "Of course, my enemy must be like this. If you weren't, Miko-chan would never have fallen for you."

Confused, Touma could only stutter, "Huh? Wha—"

"I'll say this again, Kamijou-kun. No matter how formidable my opponent is, I will not back down. So if you don't want to lose Miko-chan, you have to take action now. Because if you don't, I assure you, _I will make her fall for me._"

Touma, still not completely comprehending the situation, said, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Stop being dense and stupid, Kamijou. I don't like fighting on uneven grounds. But know this, if you don't do anything, I will take advantage of the situation. This is a fight I won't mind winning even if my opponent is at a disadvantage."

Touma watched as Thor twisted his body and got both his feet out of the window before he was able to call out, "Wait, Thor-!"

"I'll give you the chance to make your move, Kamijou-kun, but only because I need to leave. But when the time comes, I'll come back and sweep Miko-chan off her feet. I'll make her fall in love with me instead."

And with that, the GREMLIN magician was gone. The only evidence of him left was the open window and the words that resounded all night in Touma's head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You know, I am surprised that apart from Kuroko and Etzali (fake Unabara Mitsuki), no one else has been confirmed to have romantic feelings for Mikoto. I mean really, even I have a crush on her! (The fact that I'm a girl doesn't matter, nor is the fact that I am straight... wait, maybe it does!) I therefor conclude that **Mikoto needs her own harem!**

Anyways, I still love **Toumikoto** till the end. And the only characteristic that makes Thor potentially a better pair for Mikoto than Touma is the fact that he is not a dense idiot like our dear misfortunate hero :PP so please, don't be offended, Touma supporters. I'm one of you guys but you have to admit that it gets frustrating sometimes. I mean really, Mikoto went with him to Hawaii and told him that speech of how he no longer has to shoulder everything because she's with him! **HOW CAN HE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT MIKOTO IS FREAKING IN LOVE WITH HIM?!**

...Sorry, I'm rambling...

**Mikoto is not as dense as Touma**... or so i would hope so... we don't really know. But I think that the necklace thing was something she would think of given that she's got a girly tendency like that X333 Kuroko is... well, admit it. Thor looks a hell lot more charming that Touma (the plain looking idiot that is just to heroic to not fall for) I STILL LOVE TOUMA!

The concept of **Thor courting Mikoto...** the reason she seemed fine with it is because I think Mikoto is not the type of girl to just avoid a friend who confessed to her. Kuroko is an example of that (though she probably doesn't count our beloved teleporter as a potential lover XD). She values her friends more than anything else, and... I don't know why, but somehow, I felt it fitting that she let Thor court her. It's not because she likes having someone else going after her (she's not that conceited) but because maybe deep down, **she might want Thor to succeed in making her fall for him, **hence the "Do your best." I'm sorry if you don't think so but **someday (hopefully not soon though), Mikoto _will_ give up on Touma if he doesn't do anything about it**

In conclusion, let's just say this is a kick on Kamijou-san's ass to make him take action on her ;))

**The fight scene...** what can I say? I suck at writing those XDD but anyway, if you want to know how Mikoto _'broke'_ Thor's fusion arcs, I'll tell you my reasoning.

First of all, I assumed that these fusion arcs are electric arcs because of the nature of his power and the fact that it was mentioned in the LN that Mikoto could do it as well (but doesn't due to her ideals and such, according to Touma). Having this assumption, I applied the awesome thing called **Lorrentz Force** (which is actually what powers her Railgun but in a slightly different situation) where a current carrying wire will experience a force when exposed to a magnetic field. For a more apt explanation, please refer to _parallel current carrying wires_ :))))) but basically, the fusion arc's current gets disrupted when Mikoto produces a current (more accurately, a magnetic field) that would push the electric arc into a more unstable state, thus breaking it

...or so i assume... i failed my Electricity and Magnetism Physics subject the first time i took it so i'm not sure if it could work that way *teehee

There are scenes that I got the concept from a doujin called **Mikotoreito**. it's a Toumikoto doujin so read it if you haven't! :))

**There is an Omake for this! **so please look forward to it :)))

Ooooh! **Touma vs Thor**... who will win? Our unlucky hero with a harem or our thunder god magician from GREMLIN? ...hmmm... I'm actually considering a sequel for this... where Touma and Thor will actually compete for Mikoto's affection. They'll be on even grounds this time! :DD so? are you guys interested?

Wow... I said a lot... I'm not sure if i missed anything else but... meh, anyways...

~What do you think? Is it good enough? Do you like ThorXMikoto now? Even in the slightest?

If you still don't, this must've sucked XDD

~Please tell me what you think of this! Hopefully, I'll see you all in the Omake :33

~Thanks for reading! Especially this boringly long Author's Note XDD

~~**61wisampa**


	3. To That Who Holds Her Heart

**~Omake 1: To That Who Holds Her Heart~**

Thor and Mikoto met up the next day as well, much to Kuroko's chagrin. The Teleporter had been overly dramatic and unrelentingly clinging to Mikoto that day, only to stop when the older girl ordered her not to stalk her and ruin her _'outing'_ (it was a date, Kuroko knew, a date!) with this Mr. Thor. So unable to do anything else, Kuroko spent the Ichihanaransai drowning in jealousy and planning more perverted ways to seduce her Onee-sama, getting her shocked by the time the Electromaster got home.

* * *

The day after that, Mikoto and Kuroko met up with Uiharu and Saten in their usual hang out. It seemed though that the Teleporter had not recovered from the events from the past two days, hence, making her as clingy as she was the day before. The two Sakugawa Middle School girls watched in amusement as Mikoto explained that Kuroko had not let go of her since she woke up—yes, including the time she went to the bathroom.

"Oi, Kuroko! Would you let go of me now?! You've been attached to me since this morning. I'm getting really irritated, you know?!"

"B-b-b-b-but, Onee-sama! If I don't claim you now, I might lose to my rival!"

"You're still going on about that?! And what the hell is that about claiming me?! Do I look like a mating animal or something?!"

"But Onee-sama~"

Mikoto merely sighed, putting a finger against her forehead, as Kuroko continued to whine beside her. Uiharu and Saten watched in amused curiosity at the Tokiwadai girls' antics.

"Ano… Misaka-san, why is Shirai-san acting like this anyway?" Uiharu asked, genuinely concerned about her friend.

"Eh? Ah… well…" Mikoto trailed off, not really knowing how to explain the whole without telling them about Thor and the whole date yesterday. Her eyes roamed around, unable to look at her friends in the eye. Suddenly, her eyes fell on her left wrist, where the pink lightning bolt charm was hanging from its chain. Her thoughts snapped back to the magician's confession, bringing a light blush on her face.

She didn't know she took too long to reply until Kuroko answered for her, "A gentleman asked Onee-sama on a romantic date two days in a row and declared his love for her!"

She just knew she looked like a tomato right now…

"EH?!"

Not knowing how to deny that claim, she desperately tried to explain. "Ah, t-that's—"

"What makes it worse is that Onee-sama's allowing him to woo her! That necklace is even proof of it! And she—"

"KUROKO!"

That was the end of Shirai Kuroko.

Mikoto huffed in irritation as she sat down; all the while Uiharu and Saten sweat-dropped at the usual scene.

It was at that time that Uiharu's phone rang.

Bringing her phone to her ear, Uiharu answered, "Yes, Konori-senpai? …hai." Mikoto and Saten watched as Uiharu's face became serious, "I understand. We'll be there shortly."

"Work?" Saten asked as Uiharu dropped the call.

"Yes. Sorry for this but Shirai-san and I have to go." She told the two, standing up and going around the table to grab her fellow Judgment member's body.

Mikoto also stood to help her. "It's fine. But are you going to carry Kuroko all the way to the office? We can help if you'd like."

Uiharu shook her head, smiling, "Don't worry, Misaka-san, I'm certain she'll wake up soon enough."

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Saten asked as she watched Uiharu grab the Teleporter.

"Of course. I'll be fine." Finally prepared to leave, she waved at Mikoto and Saten, dragging Kuroko with her as she walked, "I'll see you both soon, Misaka-san, Saten-san!"

With that, Mikoto and Saten were left at their table.

Mikoto sighed, slumping on her seat as she muttered, "Finally, some freedom."

Saten merely smiled at her, "She's been bugging you that much, huh?"

"You have no idea… I hope she gets over it soon."

The black haired girl hummed as she watched the hazel haired girl sip her tea, a mischievous grin appearing on her face. "So… you have suitor now, eh, Misaka-san?"

Mikoto choked on her drink, coughing as her lungs tried to remove the unwanted liquid from her chest. Her cheeks turned into a furious red as she turned back to her companion. "I-i-i-it's not like-! I m-m-mean… Thor is-!"

Saten felt like giggling, seeing her usually cool headed friend react so cutely. Taking pity at the blushing mess that is Mikoto, she told her, "If you're not comfortable with talking about it with me, it's fine, Misaka-san." The girl in question stopped to look at her, "It isn't really my business so you shouldn't feel obligated to tell me about it. But I do have something I need to confess…"

Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Something to confess…?"

Saten nodded, "Yes… the truth is, I saw you with that guy two days ago."

"Fwah?! You wha-?!"

"And I followed you for the rest of the day so I'm really sorry!"

There was a long silence between them after Saten muttered her confession in an incredibly fast manner. The long haired girl was holding her hands up together in front of her face, begging for forgiveness while the older girl stared at her.

After a moment, Mikoto sighed. Mentally, she noted how often she'd been doing that for the past two days. "It's alright, Saten-san. Thank you for telling me."

Saten gingerly looked at the other girl, "…eh? You're not mad?"

"Of course not," Mikoto smiled gently at her, easing her, "While I admit I'm a bit upset that you followed me in secret… at least you admitted it. That's enough for me."

"Thank goodness then. It's just that, you never seem to tell us anything about these things so my curiosity got the better of me. Plus, I thought he was the mystery guy that you gave those cookies to, so I couldn't help myself, hehe."

"Kuh?! Y-you still remember that, huh…"

"Ah, I'm sorry if I'm making this uncomfortable for you. Let's just—"

Mikoto shook her head, cutting her off, "No, you're right. I… it's just that, I don't really know how to. It's pretty embarrassing for me to talk about these things."

"Well… would you like to talk now? I may not be of much help but you seem a little troubled about something."

Mikoto sighed once again, crossing her arms on top of the table and settling her chin on them. Briefly, she wondered just how Saten could notice it. "You really are amazing, Saten-san. How can you tell I'm troubled?"

The other girl merely smiled at her knowingly, "I'm your friend, Misaka-san. And if there's one thing I'm good at, it's looking out for my friends."

Smiling lightly, the Level 5 closed her eyes, thinking just how she should tell her friend. "I'm just… conflicted I guess…"

"About what?"

"About Thor… and about that idiot…"

Saten watched as Mikoto's gaze became distant, as if the older girl was seeing something that wasn't there and overseeing even her presence. She thought about what Mikoto had just said and replied, "I presume 'that idiot' is the person you gave those cookies to and as well as the person you like?"

That snapped Mikoto out of her trance, "Fuwah?! N-n-n-no! I-it's nothing like that! There's no way I'm in love with him!"

A mischievous smirk spread on Saten's lips, "Heeeeeh?"

"Kuh! I-I-I-I didn't say that! He's just a friend! An acquaintance! I mean really! Who would like that idiot? Hahaha!"

Saten merely grinned at Mikoto's sudden yet adorable shift in mood. "So does that mean 'that idiot' is also courting you?"

Mikoto's cheeks exploded in an incredible shade of red. "THERE'S NO WAY HE'D DO THAT!" she shouted, standing up and slamming her palms down on the table at the same time.

Saten sweat-dropped at Mikoto's outburst which succeeded in taking everyone's attention. "Uhm… Misaka-san? I'm sorry for what I said but could you sit down for now? You're kind of causing a scene."

Mikoto stopped before looking around the restaurant. Seeing that everyone's eyes were on her, she merely laughed sheepishly and sat down, taking a sip of her tea.

Saten inwardly giggled, seeing how cute the Electromaster had just acted. _'Still, it looks like Misaka-san's being dishonest again so this might take a while…'_

* * *

As Saten predicted, it did take a while to make Mikoto tell her who 'that idiot' was—turned out that his name was Touma and Mikoto didn't seem to be used to saying his name, much to Saten's interest and apparent amusement—and make the Level 5 admit that she did in fact harbor romantic feelings for this Touma person. Surprisingly though, it wasn't as hard when Saten asked about Thor—the black haired girl could only wonder why though.

"So you're not sure whether letting Thor-san court you was the right thing to do? And that you feel that it's unfair to lead him on when you already like Touma-san?" Saten asked, summarizing everything she had understood from Mikoto's explanation.

"I guess…" Mikoto blushed—whether it was from embarrassment of talking about her love life or the mere mention of her feelings for Touma-san, Saten didn't know—and mumbled in reply, "Thor is a really good friend, and even though we haven't known each other for long he's someone I don't want to lose. And I… I don't want to hurt him…"

"But I thought he knew you liked someone else. You're not really leading him on in that case."

"Am I?"

"Of course not," Saten answered firmly, looking at Mikoto in the eye, "From what you told me, it sounds like Thor-san is fully aware of the extent of your feelings for Touma-san. That means he really wants to win your heart, and I think it would've hurt him more if you hadn't given him a chance."

"…"

Mikoto kept silent and Saten watched her for a moment, gauzing her reaction. Saten's brows furrowed lightly when the hazel haired girl averted her eyes to her cup of tea. Hesitantly, she asked, "Misaka-san… does Thor-san have a chance?"

Mikoto ruffled her hair vigorously in response, hanging her head, "I don't know…"

Finally understanding her friend's dilemma, Saten let out a breath. "I see… then, can you tell me how you feel about Thor-san?"

Mikoto perked up, "Eh?"

"Tell me how you feel about Thor-san," she repeated, "When you talk to him or when you spend time with him, how do you feel, Misaka-san?"

There was a moment of silence between them as Mikoto thought, Saten waiting patiently for her answer. After a full five minutes, Mikoto spoke.

"Thor, he… he's a fun guy to have with you," she started with a smile, "He's really goofy and cheesy, and it's hard not to be happy when he's around." She paused as she seemed to gather her thoughts, "He has this ability to make the people he care about feel special… and he's not dense, so that's a definite plus."

The two girls giggled lightly at her joke.

When their laughs subsided, Saten glanced at her, only to see a fond smile adorning her face. The younger girl smiled a little at this, seeing how happy this Thor-san seemed to make her friend. She knew how hard it was for Mikoto to make friends—her apparent status and level often leading to other people casting her out—that's why friendship was something she valued most. That smile was something the Electromaster rarely showed, something reserved to people she genuinely cared about like Kuroko, Uiharu and her…

A sudden thought entered Saten's mind. Closing her eyes, she began, "Misaka-san, I think I understand now." Mikoto turned back to her, a little surprised. She matched the other girl's gaze, her eyes softening in understanding, "You… you want to fall for Thor-san instead, don't you?"

Mikoto blinked, her cheeks reddening lightly, "Eh? W-what are you—"

"You like Touma-san," Saten continued. Mikoto tried to deny it but the other girl merely cut her off, "But it's Thor-san that likes you. You're conflicted because you think it would be better to like Thor-san back instead of risking heartbreak by choosing Touma-san, am I right?"

"I…" Mikoto looked taken aback, probably surprised with Saten's words as she seriously considered if the black haired girl was right.

Even though she didn't romantically like Thor, she appreciated his affection and his honest attempt to pursue her. It was a nice feeling, being wanted. But was she really that shallow? Wanting to fall for someone who likes you just to avoid heartbreak? She thought her feelings for that idiot were stronger than that. She vowed to stay by his side after all. Even when he won't look her way she promised to never leave him; though, if she were being completely honest, there were times that she wished that idiot would treat her the way Thor would…

Mikoto let out a breath of disbelief, putting a palm against her forehead. Saten was right, she realized, and the fact made her feel mad at herself. "Am I that… I can't…" she clenched her fist as she cursed herself silently, "How can I think like that? Doesn't that mean I'm just playing with Thor? And that idiot… how can I even think of abandoning him…?"

"I think you're misunderstanding something I said, Misaka-san." Saten interrupted.

"…eh?"

"As much as I can tell, you really like Touma-san," Mikoto blushed again but kept silent, "Enough that even though he doesn't show any interest in you, you'd still stay by his side to the very end. All I'm saying is that there's a part of you that's afraid of that rejection, which is why when Thor-san confessed to you, you didn't stop him from pursuing you."

Mikoto looked down at her intertwined hands, feeling more confused. She recalled the time when Unabara Mitsuki (the fake one) was stalking her. The idiot had even been the one to tell her that Unabara was serious about her, but she didn't even consider the fact of giving him a chance, not when that idiot was with her… "But… that has never happened before."

"This is just my speculation, Misaka-san, but I think you're just getting tired," Saten told her gently, "It seems to me like you've liked him for a long time but your relationship never went further than friends, right? Just like playing a game, when you get stuck in a puzzle you can't solve, the longer you try and fail to solve it, the less you'd want to finish the game. In a way, relationships are like that. Eventually, you'd get tired of pursuing something you can't attain."

Mikoto couldn't look at her. She was afraid to admit that her friend might be right. Maybe that was the reason that idiot never looked her way; she didn't deserve him. If a stupid reason like that could make her give up on him, then she's not good enough for him. What he needed was someone who would stand by his side no matter what, someone who would support him in all his decisions…

Saten's hand settled on top of hers comfortingly, and she looked up to see her friend had reached across the table and smiled at her reassuringly, "That's not a bad thing, Misaka-san, so you shouldn't be ashamed, because I can tell that even though you're afraid, you can't leave Touma-san alone, can you?"

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, blood rushed to Mikoto's face, tainting her still flushed cheeks with a darker red hue.

"So there," Saten announced as if they arrived to a conclusion, "There was really nothing to worry about, Misaka-san. Just… do what your heart tells you to from now on. And try to be more honest with your feelings, okay?" she grinned at Mikoto's pouting face, "But honestly, as a friend, I'm rooting more for Thor-san." She said, but then added, "No offense intended."

Mikoto raised her hand, replying, "None taken, but why do you say that?"

"Well, like you said, he's not dense," they shared a short moment of laughter before Saten continued, "And he seem to make you so happy. I know I shouldn't judge Touma-san because I don't know much about him, but Thor-san sounds like he truly cares for you. I'm pretty convinced he'll take good care of you."

Mikoto looked away at her words and scratched her cheek, embarrassed at their current conversation, "W-w-well, that idiot has good points too. I mean… he s-saved me before and h-h-he helped me out multiple times so…"

"Ah, I knew he's an amazing person! You wouldn't have baked him those cookies if he wasn't, right Mi-sa-ka-san~?"

"Kuwah! I-i-it's not-! I mean… it's just a t-t-thank you gift! I uh… I owed him so-!"

"Oh c'mon, you already told me you liked him, so you don't have to be so shy about it."

"T-that's…" the denial died in her throat, knowing that it's futile when she had, in fact, admitted to Saten that she had feelings for that idiot. Her cheeks felt like it was going to explode any second, but fortunately, her salvation came.

"Excuse me, is Misaka Mikoto here?" a waitress by the counter called out.

Without a second thought, Mikoto stood up, "Hai!"

While Mikoto hurriedly stumbled towards the counter, Saten merely grinned, highly amused at how cute she was acting.

When Mikoto came back, she was holding a small package and examining it curiously. Sitting down, Saten asked her, "What's that?"

"Someone had it delivered to me here," she answered with a raised eyebrow, "I wonder why. It would've been better to send it to the dorm."

"Ah I think you're focusing on the wrong details, Misaka-san."

"Huh?"

Saten let out a mischievous grin, "Shouldn't you be wondering how the sender knew you'd be here today instead?"

"Guh! Y-you mean… I have another stalker?"

"Or an admirer!"

"An admirer… stalker?"

"There is a distinct difference between an admirer and a stalker."

"And that is?"

"An admirer is good-looking," Saten stated seriously, "but a stalker isn't!"

"…" Mikoto stared at her friend blankly for a moment before replying, "…that's harsh."

Saten seemed to ignore her words as the black haired girl urged, "What are you waiting for, Misaka-san? Open it!"

"Alright, alright," Mikoto heeded to Saten's order, carefully removing the brown paper that covered the box and opening it. They both blinked at its contents, seeing a handkerchief wrapped around what seemed like another box and a small envelope on top of it. She took the little envelope while Saten took the handkerchief-covered box—after asking for her consent—and mumbled, "Who sent this?"

"You should read the letter, Misaka-san," Saten told her and she obliged. As Mikoto opened the envelope, Saten turned her attention to the handkerchief covered box and started untying it, "Meanwhile, I-ll—eh?"

"It's from Thor," Mikoto said in surprise. Looking back at her friend, she saw Saten's confused face as she looked at the uncovered box, "What is it, Saten-san?" Saten pushed the box closer to Mikoto, letting her see, "…eh?"

"Churros?" they both asked, Saten in confusion while Mikoto in wonder.

Inside the box were pieces of fried bread and in one corner was a small circular plastic container that most likely contained the dip.

Saten scratched her head, "I don't get it. Why would Thor-san send something like this? Unless this is something that happened between the two of you?" she asked, remembering how Uiharu had once given their friend Haruue Eiri a box of taiyaki for sentimental purposes.

Mikoto seemed to have suddenly thought of something as she snapped back to read the contents of the envelope. Saten titled her head to the side as she watched. After a moment though, she smiled and kept silent, knowing that the letter was something that was privately between Thor-san and Mikoto.

Patiently, she waited.

* * *

_'Dear Miko-chan,'_

Mikoto smiled lightly Thor's opening words, almost expecting something cheesy from him.

_'Thank you for making my stay in Academy City so great. Especially our dates yesterday and the day before. I miss you already! I knew I should've asked for a kiss before we separated yesterday. (I can see you blushing, you know?)'_

"Baka." Mikoto muttered, frowning lightly as she tried in vain to stop herself from blushing.

_'You're probably wondering why I sent those churros, right? Well, I just thought it's pretty sentimental. It was what we were eating when we had our first indirect kiss after all... Huh, I guess I did get a kiss, didn't I? And since I know you're probably fifty shades of red right now, I'll ease your worries and say that no, I didn't take a single bite from those churros. So please don't faint on me.'_

"I will not!" she mumbled indignantly.

_'As for the handkerchief, I found out recently that in Japanese culture, when a girl gives a guy a handkerchief, it means she has feelings for the guy. I'm giving it to you so you won't have to give up any of your 35 000 yen handkerchiefs when I finally make you fall for me. I know you're rich, but you know I hate it when you spend money on me.'_

She suddenly looked up, taking the handkerchief that Saten had neatly folded beside the box of churros and holding it to her chest.

_'I'll see you again, okay, Miko-chan? I'm not sure when but I definitely will. I'm looking forward to that date you promised me so don't forget._

_'With love,  
Thor'_

Staring at the final lines of his letter, Mikoto giggled lightly, saying, "Really, that guy… he's full of surprises, isn't he?" reverting her focus back to her friend, she took the box of fried bread and told her, "Would you like some, Saten-san? I don't think I can finish all of it."

Saten merely watched her for a moment before grinning and stating, "See, Misaka-san? He's romantic _and_ he makes you happy, so my money's currently on him."

Red once again tinted Mikoto's face and it made Saten wonder why it hasn't permanently stayed in that color, "Mou, leave me alone, will you?"

A laugh was her reply.

* * *

When they finally decided to go their separate ways, they had finished the churros—with Mikoto's insistence because she feared what Kuroko's reaction would be if she found out about it—and Mikoto neatly kept the handkerchief in her pocket along with the letter.

"Thank you for your help today, Saten-san," Mikoto said, smiling gratefully at her friend. "I have to admit, it's very relieving to finally have someone I could talk to about these things."

"Don't mention it, Misaka-san. If you need to talk, don't hesitate to ask me." Saten replied, "And I promise I won't tell Shira-san about this."

Mikoto grimaced at her words, "…I hope she's over it by now."

Saten laughed, "Well, good luck with that."

"I'll be going then." Mikoto then stated, turning around and waving as she ran, "I'll see you again soon, Saten-san!"

Saten waved back, "You too, Misaka-san."

She watched as the Electromaster disappeared from her sight, smiling gently as she recalled their conversation. She began to make her way to her own dorm, her thoughts still with the two boys that has their own special places in Mikoto's heart.

"I wonder who she'll pick in the end," Saten questioned out loud, looking at the skies of Academy City. She knew that eventually, Mikoto would have to make that difficult choice, but for now, the girl just have to stay true to her heart to get it right.

"Well, whatever. It could be Touma-san, or it could be Thor-san but…" she recalled Mikoto's varying reactions with each boy, bringing another smile on her face.

And quietly, she whispered, "To the person who will take Misaka-san's heart, please take care of it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here's Omake 1! Finally finished it after so long XDDD sorry for that. Good news is,** there are two more Omake** for this! **One with ThorXMikoto and one with ToumaXMikoto** so please look forward to it :)) if you're interested, here are the titles: _**Another Day with Thor** _and **_Touma Makes his Move_**

This is the reason why Saten was in the main story. It's because she's gonna have a girl talk with our dear Railgun... though this didn't turn out as good as i'd hoped... but meh, i don't think I can do anything better than this XDD

By the way,** have you tasted churros?** that stuff... is amazing. especially the chocolate or vanilla dip _*drool. _The scene with Thor eating churros would come out on the next Omake XDD truthfully, I'm a bit excited to write it ahahaha

_**"An admirer is good-looking but a stalker isn't!**_" Saten said something like this. Just to make it clear, that was a joke. A really old joke from back when I was in high school (I'm third year college now so...). So please, stalkers all over the world, don't be offended. It was honestly a joke :D

I'm pretty sure I mentioned **_Fifty Shades of_ something** here... yes, you're probably thinking **Fifty Shades of Grey** right now but I'm telling you right now, i DID start reading it but never finished it.** to those who haven't read it, DON'T**. I personally thought it was bad. Not just because it's R-18, but the whole thing is just bleh. It's worse than this story and if a published book is worse than a fanfic story, then it must not be very good, huh? So seriously, don't read it.

In a side note, **Fifty Shades of Grey is, a matter of fact, a fanfic for Twilight**... need I say more?

I remember getting** reviews, telling me that Mikoto was OOC in the second chapter.** I am so glad someone noticed that!** I purposely made her less tsun for certain reasons** and well... the reason was stated right here. She's not romantically attached to Thor the way she is with Touma so I didn't think she'd act all tsundere with him. I mean c'mon, she wasn't the least tsun or dere with Etzali so I thought it'd be a little similar with Thor.

Another thing, I don't really know how to write tsundere so if she doesn't appear tsundere enough when they're talking about Touma, that is now my honest mistake XDD

**the handkerchief thing?** I found out about that when i watched Pokemon. Remember the scene where Ash, Brock and Misty are going their separate ways? Before the Advanced series? Misty gave Ash a handkerchief which was then used to wrap the bento Brock gave him. It was then that i researched about it XD

Oh, and **the price of the handkerchief** is completely true. If you want to know how much her other stuff costs, visit this blog:** redtoken dot tumblr dot com /post/60454942824/maniacs**

Thor's letter is something fun for me to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as well :D

**Saten is rooting for Thor.** because honestly, if I were Mikoto's personal friend, I'd root for him too. I mean really, would you want a guy that pays no attention to your friend end up with her? I don't think so. And I've pretty much said here what I said back in the previous chapter's Author's Notes so :DDD

But of course, that is merely Saten-san's opinion. We still don't know who will capture our dear Mikoto's heart :))

Another long author's notes... but hey, some of the stuff I say here are important! ...I hope...

~**How's the chapter?** I know it's not much ThorXMikoto but did you at least find it interesting?

If not... haha, sorry about that XD but this is quite important hehe

~**Do you see any mistakes?** Grammatical or otherwise?

if so, please tell me :))

~I hope you guys stick around long enough to read the two Omake :)) I'll try not to disappoint but it will take a while to finish.

Is that all I'm gonna say? ...yep, i think so...

~**Vote for the person you want Mikoto to end up with!** ...nah, just kidding. Maybe in the next story XD

~Please tell me how this chapter was. and I hope i'll see you all in the future omake!

~And to the person that will take Mikoto's heart, I still don't know who you are but you better take care of her! :)

**~~61wisampa**


	4. Another Day with Thor

**~Omake 2: Another Day with Thor~**

_'I'll make you fall for me, Miko-chan…'_

Misaka Mikoto opened her eyes, waking up to a warm sensation. She just had a dream about her date with a certain GREMLIN magician the day before, bringing heat rushing to her face. She snuggled closer to the pillow she was hugging, burying her face into its confines. She still wasn't certain of how she should feel about his confession. On one hand, she liked Thor. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like spending time with him, and she appreciated his affection for her. But on the other hand, she knew that deep down inside, a certain spiky haired boy still held her heart.

Groaning into her pillow, she wondered just how she should react to all of it. She was in love with Touma but she let Thor pursue her? What kind of messed up thinking led her to do that?

A sudden pressure around her stomach made her stop. Finally, she realized that a pair of arms was wrapped around her, and a body snuggling against her back.

"Onee-sama~"

"STUPID PERVERT!"

* * *

"But Onee-sama..."

"Shut up, you pervert!" Mikoto huffed as she brushed her hair, facing her back at her roommate whom she had found hugging her that very morning. "How many times have I told you not to sneak into my bed?!"

"But Onee-sama~ I had a really awful nightmare..." Kuroko mumbled, twiddling her thumbs as she sat on her legs, pouting at her senior.

Mikoto turned to look at her, "Nightmare?"

"Yes, it was terrible!" she exclaimed, shedding dramatic tears, "I had a nightmare about Onee-sama going to a date with a prince like person! You were right outside the dorm and I witnessed him giving you a kiss! Ah~ it was horrible indeed!"

Kuroko waited for her senior's usual tsundere response but got silence instead. "Onee-sama?" turning her gaze at the girl in question, she saw Mikoto looking away with a small blush on her face.

Which could only mean...

"I-i-i-it was... REAL?!"

Mikoto wasn't fortunate enough for Kuroko to faint again this time.

* * *

After succeeding in her escape from her obsessed roommate ("Onee-sama's MIIIIIIINNNNEE!" _*crackle_), Mikoto left her dorm, having finished her breakfast.

Walking out of the dorm building, she huffed to herself, "Really, that Kuroko... Why'd she have to make such a big deal out of it?"

"Miko-chan!"

She stopped at the sudden call of her name. Looking towards the dormitory gates, she found the source of her roommate's distress, none other than...

"Thor!" a smile immediately replaced the frown on her face at the sight of him. He was wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt under a brown loose t-shirt. He was also wearing a darker shade brown pants and sneakers, surprising her somewhat of his attire. Jogging to where he was, she silently noted the blue charmed necklace around his neck and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course," his words brought a blush to her face, "I did tell you I'll be doing my best, right?"

"Ah... That's right..." she mumbled, scratching her cheek awkwardly. It was the first time that someone courted-(the word still sends her blood rushing to her face)-her and she wasn't sure how to properly respond to advances like his. "Uhm... So..."

Thor blinked, and as if realizing something, he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Miko-chan, I'm making this very uncomfortable for you, aren't I?"

"Eh?" She shook her head, smiling, "No, no, it's not that. I just..." she averted her gaze, playing with a strand of her hair. He wasn't really that far off the mark since being confessed to was not something she had experienced before, but in all actuality, she appreciated his visit so she wanted him to know that it was not his presence that brought her unease. "I'm just not sure how I should act in our situation," she admitted, "I mean... I've never really been courted before..."

Thor smiled at her shy demeanor, silently thankful of what she had said, "Is that so? Well, I've never confessed to a girl before so we're pretty much on the same boat." she looked at him gratefully in reply while he scratched the back of his neck. He briefly wondered how bad her hold on him was. He was never one to care about what anyone else said but here in front of her, he clings to every word she speaks. He shook his head, shifting his thoughts back in topic, "Anyway, you don't have to act differently around me, Miko-chan. I may have confessed to you recently but we're still friends."

There was a pause before she nodded, "You're right. I'm an idiot for worrying. I've honestly been thinking about it since last night. If it weren't for my roommate, I don't think I would've been able to sleep."

He suddenly grinned, "Can I take that as a sign that I'm actually making an impression on you?"

There was a light blush on her cheeks, but she replied calmly, "Think what you want, but how can you be so sure that's a _good impression?_"

He let out a sheepish laugh, "Well… good or bad, it's still an impression. At least I got you thinking about me, right?"

This time Mikoto lost her composure, stuttering, "I-I-I was n-not!"

"Haha, Miko-chan, you're blushing again~"

"Shut up!"

"_Onee-sama!_"

A girl with twintails appeared out of thin air in between them, making the two of take a step back away from each other. Thor blinked, wondering just who the girl was and how she managed to do that.

…and why was she glaring at him like she wanted to murder him?

"Kuroko!" Mikoto exclaimed, looking nervously at the younger girl, "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

Kuroko, Thor noted was her name, promptly turned around and grabbed both of Mikoto's hands and put it against her chest, "Don't worry, Onee-sama. I will protect you from every and all kinds of detestable creatures including this male specie."

"Wha-?"

She promptly turned back at him and gave a forced polite smile, saying, "My apologies, sir. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Shirai Kuroko; Onee-sama's herald and lifelong partner. It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance."

Thor blinked again when he heard her words. Somehow, he had a feeling that she didn't really like meeting him. Attempting to be polite to Mikoto's friend, he gave her a smile as well though it ended up looking a little strained, "Likewise. I'm Thor."

"So you're Thor-san, the person that Onee-sama was with yesterday?"

"Ah, that would be me." He could feel a murderous intent growing from her and though he was used to things like those, it made him a little uncomfortable since he wasn't sure what he did wrong.

"And the very same one that defiled her lips?"

Thor raised an eyebrow and when he took a glance behind the girl, he saw Mikoto exploding to a darker shade of red. Looking back at Kuroko questioningly, he asked, "Defiled? If you meant 'kissed' I guess I did but—"

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

"KUROKO!"

In a matter of a few seconds, Thor witnessed Kuroko grabbing several nails that suddenly appeared in front of her and Mikoto swiftly grabbing her by the ear before she could do anything potentially fatal to him.

Kuroko ended up dropping her nails, whining as she followed Mikoto's hands to lessen the pain on her ear and repeatedly saying, "It hurts!"

"Don't just suddenly attack people!" Mikoto scolded, pulling the younger girl more roughly by the ear, "And how many times have I told you to get your perverted mind straight?!"

Thor almost felt pity for the girl as she shed dramatic tears, "But Onee-sama~~"

"No buts! You—"

"Come now, Miko-chan. You should calm down. She's just looking out for you as far as I can tell," Thor told her, smiling both at the interesting scene and in hopes to ease the Level 5. "And Shirai-chan, was it?" he then turned to Kuroko who merely looked at him, her ear still in Mikoto's hold, "You've misunderstood something. While it's true that I kissed her, I merely kissed her on her cheek. So rest assured, her lips have not been defiled."

_'As of yet.'_ He added in his mind, choosing to keep it quiet lest he earn a possible death threat from someone he couldn't fight against. He was sure he could beat this Shirai-chan but knowing Mikoto, she would greatly disapprove.

Kuroko surprisingly managed to give him a suspicious glare while still being held by the ear, "Is that so?"

He smiled at her, "Yes."

"And the necklace around Onee-sama's wrist?"

"That's from me as well. I thought I should make it clear to anyone that I'm pursuing her so I gave it to her."

There was a snapping sound.

Mikoto suddenly face-palmed, "Now you've done it."

He blinked, "Eh? What did I say?"

"Heh heh… pur…suing… you say…?" the murderous aura earlier seemed to increase tenfold as Kuroko slowly twisted her head in a creepy manner.

Thor felt the dangerous atmosphere and took a step back.

Kuroko then exploded, "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN! ONEE-SAMA IS MINE ALONE! MIIIIIINNNEE!"

"Kuroko!"

* * *

"Honestly, if I find out she went back on her word, I swear I'm gonna…"

"Don't worry, Miko-chan. Shirai-chan seemed sincere when she promised not to follow us around today."

Mikoto continued to frown and kept her arms crossed over her chest, "I hope you're right."

They walked together around District 7, away from her dorm after they had resolved their problem with Kuroko. After losing control, the Teleporter had been easily put out of commission with a single lightning strike from Mikoto. It didn't take long for her to regain consciousness and when she did, Mikoto had sternly ordered her not to follow her for the rest of the day—because knowing Kuroko, she'd stalk the Level 5 the whole day—or else, she would receive an electric shock therapy.

Surprisingly, Kuroko relented (albeit grudgingly and all the while sending daggers towards Thor), leaving them alone for the time being.

"The two of you seem really close," Thor commented.

Mikoto looked at him dryly, "Really? I would've thought our relationship looked more like stalker and stalked after what happened."

Thor laughed at that, "Well, you seem comfortable with her. And I for one know that you only shock people you're comfortable with, right?"

A blush appeared on her cheeks, finally realizing how impulsively she had acted in front of him when Kuroko was there. She avoided his gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I-I'm sorry about that…"

The tone in her voice made him look at her, "Miko-chan?"

"A-aren't you… I mean," she played with a strand of her hair in discomfort, "Weren't you turned off after seeing me like that? A lot of guys would be…"

She had never been one of those girls who cared about appearances, especially towards the opposite sex—well, _that idiot_ may be an exception. But his blunt confession the night before had made her painfully aware that boys do have preferences when it comes to girls, and her tomboyish personality would naturally be disliked by guys, right?

Thor smiled at her expression, knowing what was on her mind, "Why would I be, Miko-chan? You were like that with me yesterday. As a matter of fact, it's that perk of yours that I really like so you don't have to worry about chasing me away." Her cheeks flushed a deeper red at his words. Taking her left hand in his, he stopped in front of her, bringing her wrist to his chest and putting their charmed necklaces close to each other. "I promise I'll stay faithful to you no matter what."

"I-I…" she stuttered, at a loss for what he just said. Her heart raced. No one has ever told her anything like that, nothing that was so… sweet. His smile gave away how sincere he was and his bright blue eyes showed nothing but honesty. But for a brief moment, Thor's bright blue orbs became a dark shade and his long blonde hair was replaced with a black and spiky appearance.

Warmth began to spread from her chest, rising to her face up to the tips of her ears. Was this how it felt to be liked? Was this how it would feel… if that idiot did the same?

She suddenly became aware of her thoughts and began to shake her head guiltily. Here she was thinking of that idiot while Thor was going out of his way to spend time with her. How despicable was she?

"W-w-we should ge-get going," she stammered and looked away, unable to hold his gaze. She then realized that her hand was still pressed to his chest and instantly jerked it back, "D-d-d-don't do that!"

Thor pouted, making her wonder if he had expected her reaction in the first place, "Aw, come now, Miko-chan. Am I not allowed to hold your hand? I did just declare my undying love for you. And as your suitor, shouldn't I have the privilege to hold hands with you?"

"T-that's-!"

_ 'I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I'm serious when I give you a compliment. And that I try to be charming because I want to win your affection.'_

Mikoto stopped at her sudden recalling of his words the night before. She had thought that his advances were merely jokes, ways to try and tease her, but after his confession the previous night, he made it clear that that wasn't so.

Would she hurt his feelings if she rejected his advances then? Should she let him hold her hand?

On the other hand, Thor seemed to understand her thoughts just by looking at her expressions. Smiling to himself, he called to her, "Miko-chan,"

Her attention snapped back to him, "Eh? W-what is it?"

"I was kidding," he told her reassuringly, patting her lightly on the head, "You don't have to hold my hand. We'll save that for when we're officially a couple." He let out a grin as her face became less troubled, "But don't expect me to stop trying. I'll grab any chance I have to be able to hold your hand, even for just a moment."

Her expression relaxed as a smile crept onto her face. Why was it that he always seemed to know what to say? "Should you have really told me that? Now I know your ulterior motives."

"Haha, maybe I shouldn't have, huh? Oh well. Too late." She giggled at his reply, putting a hand in front of her lips. He smiled at this. "Anyway, are you free right now? Wanna hang out with me again?"

"I… uh, I'd love to, Thor but actually, I have somewhere to go."

"Oh." His face fell somewhat, but he quickly recovered, covering up his disappointment. "Well, it can't be helped, right? Is it alright to ask where you're going?"

"I'm going to visit that idiot in the hospital," a red hue began to tint her cheeks, but then she suddenly added, "I-it's not like I was worried about him! I was just—I thought it'd be rude not to go, I mean, I did kind of hit him while he was injured too a-and as a friend I should—"

She was cut off by his chuckle, "I get it, Miko-chan, but you know, you should be more honest. I know you wanted to see how Kamijou-kun is doing and I really don't mind. Besides, it was because of me that you didn't get to go yesterday, am I right?"

"Ah, b-b-but that's—"

"I told you, it's fine," he insisted, ruffling her hair. He grinned at her pouting face. "Don't worry, Miko-chan. I'm not really the jealous type."

"But I—"

"No more buts. If you don't go now I might end up taking you against your will. Besides, I just remembered I have something to do. I can take care of that first."

Mikoto studied him for a moment, "Why don't you just come with me? You're not enemies, right? I'm sure it'd be fine if you came."

Thor almost flinched when she mentioned the enemy part. If only she knew… "I think I'll pass, Miko-chan. Besides, don't you want some alone time with him?"

Cue, her blush, "T-that's not-!"

"Haha, you're so cute when you act all dishonest like that."

"Who's not honest?!" she impulsively sent out a spark towards him but with a flick of his finger, he redirected it harmlessly to the nearest light post, causing it to light up for a few seconds. She frowned at him while he merely grinned. "Fine then, I'll go alone, but I'll be free after that. Do you still want to hang out?"

"Of course. Want to have a lunch date?"

"I-I…!" she stuttered, the word _'date'_ still bringing heat rushing to her cheeks. Though it was still embarrassing for her, she guessed that with their current relationship, whatever they do together may be considered a _'date'_. "U-uhm… alright then."

Thor blinked in surprise at her lack of denial, but then smiled, happy of the fact that she was actually considering him as her beau. "I'll pick you up outside the hospital at eleven?"

She nodded, "I'll see you later." With a wave, she turned around and headed towards the hospital, leaving Thor fist-pumping in happiness.

* * *

Mikoto had to prepare herself before entering Touma's room. She had bought some apples for him before going to the hospital, which she now held in a plastic bag. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and headed inside, saying, "I'm coming in!"

What greeted her was the idiot in his hospital gown, already sat up and his back leaned on the pillows that separated him and the bed's headboard.

He immediately lit up into a grin when he saw her, eliciting a soft blush from her, "Ah, Misaka. I didn't expect you'd actually visit me after chewing me out two nights ago."

She frowned, suddenly reminded of how irritated (and worried) she was when she saw him being carried out of an ambulance, "Who wouldn't be mad at you after sneaking out of the hospital and getting himself hurt again in such a short time? You got shot, idiot, and even though the bullet didn't hit any of your vital organs, it was still stupid to go out on your own." She huffed, setting down the apples on the bedside table while he laughed apologetically.

"S-sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head.

She let out a sigh but silently accepted his apology, "What happened anyway? The ambulance found you in a destroyed dock, unconscious. Did you get into a fight with one of those magicians?"

He flinched lightly at her question, making her brows furrow lightly, "Y-yeah… I guess you could say that. It's nothing serious though so don't worry about it."

"The more you say 'don't worry', the more I do."

"I promise you, it's not important." He insisted.

She glared at him for a moment before shaking her head in dismay, realizing he wouldn't budge. "Fine then."

"How about you? Are you alright?" he suddenly asked.

There was something in his voice that caught her attention, but she couldn't figure out what it was. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked serious and worried as she spoke, making her wonder if there was something else going on. "Are you sure? There's no one bothering you or anything?"

"No," she answered carefully as she tried to read him, "Why? Should there be?"

"A-ah, no, no," he shook his head, forcing out a smile, "I promise, it's nothing."

She watched him for a moment, wondering if there was something he wasn't telling her again. Even if he was, though, he wouldn't tell her if he really didn't want to so she merely kept silent. "Anyway, do you want some? I can cut you some if you want." She asked, referring to the apples.

He nodded once, smiling, "That'd be nice."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them as Mikoto sliced up the apples while Touma quietly watched her—at least, it was comfortable for Touma. Mikoto was trying hard to distract herself with the fruit from fact that she was currently alone in the room with him. Why was he looking at her anyway? Was there something on her face? She could feel his gaze on her and it made her a bit uneasy yet pleased at the same time. She can feel her ears burn at the thought, making heat rush to her face with each second that ticked by.

"So how's the Ichihanaransai?"

"Eh?" she jumped lightly at his sudden question but quickly recovered. Why was she so nervous? "A-ah, well, it's really fun, I guess. I haven't visited a lot of schools but it really seems grander than last year."

"Heeeeh, that does sound fun. I hope I can get out of here early. I'd like to experience it before it ends."

She saw him grin enthusiastically. It suddenly reminded her of his condition, "Oh… right. It's technically your first Ichihanaransai."

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't really remember what happened last year so I'm not sure what to do or where to go."

"W-w-well, if y-you'd like, I-I can go around w-with you once you get out," she offered shyly but hastily added, "I-i-i-it's not like I want to spend the Ichihanaransai with you! I just thought that… uhm… s-since it's your first, you should have fun and…"

"You know, that actually sounds nice. I might take you up on that offer."

Mikoto felt like her cheeks were going to explode when he smiled so she avoided his gaze, "O-okay…" Not knowing what else to say, she suddenly changed the topic, "Uhm… so this year was your first Daihaseisai too?"

Touma hummed in response, "The Daihaseisai was fun but I was worrying too much about a lot of things back then so I didn't get to fully enjoy it. Hopefully, nothing else will pop up soon."

She looked away, recalling that he had to save her that time too. It made her mad at herself for being such a damsel at times that mattered to him most. "Y-yeah…"

Her tone made him turn to her. He seemed to have understood what she was thinking and smiled, "You know, I was so excited for the Daihaseisai back then that I impulsively challenged you to that punishment game without even considering that you were studying in one of the most prestigious schools in Academy City. I really thought I could win, especially after our first game but my school ended up losing a lot of events after that. There was a problem in the magic side at that time so I had to skip some events, but it was a lot of fun." He grinned hugely at her when she looked, "Kamijou-san also learned the hard way to never challenge Tokiwadai in a sports event!" He stated, nodding to himself. "Doing so is just plain suicide, unless you're from Kirigaoka, that is."

"…oi, what kind of life-lesson is that?" she asked dryly.

He seemed to ignore her though as he continued, "Next time I should challenge you in an easier contest. Somewhere your brains and esper powers wouldn't matter much, that way I can actually win our punishment game!"

"You were the one who proposed it in the first place! Why are you thinking up of countermeasures against me?!"

He suddenly chuckled, the sudden action effectively dispersing whatever irritation she had built up with his words. "Well, in any case, the punishment wasn't so bad. Although I got kicked by Shirai-san on the head, I got a Gekota phone strap from it." She blushed at his statement, "And I really appreciated your help that night too. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to save our friend, so thanks for that."

Her cheeks flushed deeper as she stammered out a reply, "I-i-i-it's not like I did it for y-you! I-I just t-thought you needed help and I was already there and—"

"Hm? What's wrong? Your face is getting all red."

"It's nothing!" she shook her head wildly, quietly telling herself to calm down. She then thrust the plate of cut apples to his chest (with a few toothpicks on the side of the plate), all the while, facing away to hide her red cheeks. "Here! Finish them or else!"

She mentally kicked herself when she realized she sounded so demanding.

"Wow," he said in slight surprise. When she turned to him at his reaction, he simply gave her a grin, "They're bunny apples. I should've known you'd cut them up like this."

"T-there's nothing wrong with that, is there?! Besides, it was just a habit! Mama used to cut the apples like that all the time when I was a kid!"

He laughed, "Alright, alright. I wasn't making fun of you, you know. They're really cute." Her mind nearly short-circuited at his words. Unable to say anything else, she sat down on the chair beside his bed, keeping quiet as he ate. After his first piece though, he took another toothpick, stabbed it to one of the apples and offered it to her.

"Here," she looked up when the apple entered her vision, "You made a lot. I couldn't possibly eat all of these, so share them with me, okay?"

A great warmth sprouted within her chest as she stared at his smiling face. It crept up to her cheeks and the tips of her ears, but it wasn't unpleasant.

She had no idea how that simple gesture made her so happy.

Smiling back, she took the apple piece from his hand—her heart beating ten times faster when her fingers brushed against his—and contentedly said, "Thanks."

As they both took a bite, she silently wished for the moment to never end.

* * *

Mikoto left Touma a little before lunch, the same time the chibi nun arrived to visit him. Though she felt conflicted about leaving him with that girl, she made a promise with Thor and was determined to keep it, so she let them be after wishing him to get well soon.

True to his word, the moment her eyes fell on the gates of the hospital, Thor was already standing there, grinning widely and waving at her when he spotted her. She had to smile at seeing him. She couldn't help it; his grin was contagious.

And so their second date began.

* * *

"So how was Kamijou-kun doing?"

"He's healing well." Mikoto replied, poking at her omelet rice, "Dr. Gekota said he'll be free to leave tomorrow as long as he doesn't do any strenuous activities for a week, especially with his hands. Moving them isn't a problem but the ligaments on his wrist aren't fully healed yet so he needs to be careful."

Thor hummed, taking another slurp of his ramen. They ended up having lunch in a family restaurant with Japanese menu—upon Thor's insistence. Mikoto could only smile amusedly as Thor ordered two of the biggest ramen the place had. He wasn't that much bigger than that idiot but his appetite was enormous.

He let out a pleased sigh after finishing his first bowl—Mikoto has only eaten about a third of her meal—licking his lips of the excess grease that was left around his mouth, "Aiya~ I never thought noodles could be this good! Are you sure you don't want some, Miko-chan?" he asked, moving onto his second bowl and picking out a menma with his chopstick to feed her.

She raised a hand to stop him, shaking her head, "I'm fine. Besides, ramen doesn't really go well with what I ordered."

Thor mentally clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Speaking of which," he said, popping the menma in his mouth, "What _is _that anyway? Omurice, was it?"

"Ah, it's just fried rice with onion, mixed vegetables and chicken wrapped inside a fried egg like an omelet. Omurice means omelet rice, see?"

"Ah, that sounds really interesting."

"Wanna try it then?" she asked, scooping a bite with her spoon and offering it to him, "Here,"

"Alright," He leaned closer to put the spoon she was holding in his mouth, careful to avoid his still-full bowl of ramen. It was at this moment that Mikoto suddenly had a realization.

Thor already had his mouth open, the spoon merely centimeters away from him as he said "Aaaah," When it was almost inside, he closed his mouth.

Mikoto promptly shoved it into her mouth before Thor could close his, her face red.

Thor blinked at her sudden action, "Eh? What's wrong, Miko-chan?"

"Mwohfings wuong!" Mikoto sputtered out, the spoon full with food still in her mouth. It was close, but she managed to save the situation. She was too used to eating lunch with her friends, all of which were girls, so sharing a spoon was nothing with them. But when it was with a guy like Thor… the thought made her face burn…

He looked at her in confusion before a mischievous grin snaked its way to his face, "Ah, did you perhaps realize you were about to feed me?"

She blushed a deeper red, only realizing the fact that she was about to do something like that (embarrassing) when he mentioned it, "Ah wuosint!"

He only chuckled, making her frown (pout) at him, "Too bad then. I've been trying to feed you for a while, you know? Aiya~ and after all those attempts, I thought you'd do that to me instead…"

"SHUWO OWP!"

* * *

"Hey, look, Miko-chan."

"Hm?" Mikoto turned to what Thor was pointing, seeing a banner that advertised a challenge for couples. It seemed like a very big thing since there were at least fifty pairs joining. Mikoto tilted her head slightly, reading the prize, "A pair of the latest model of Academy City's phones, huh? No wonder there's a lot of people. The phone was said to have an AIM auto-analyzer that can tell the owner what level and esper power one has by measuring and analyzing the AIM of the person. Well, it's not a hundred percent accurate but it's very helpful when you get into fights, especially if you're a member of Judgment."

"Uh… that so?" Thor chose not to mention the fact that he barely understood what she had said, "Anyway, do you want to join?"

"Eh? But it's for couples only."

He grinned, "Well, we're on a date right now so shouldn't we count?"

She forced down a blush, "T-that's n-not…"

"And I was actually referring to that," he continued, pointing at the banner once again.

She followed where his finger was pointing. Looking closer, she saw that beneath the huge picture of the prize was a smaller note that said… "A-a pair of rare Gekota and Pyonko phone pouches?!"

His grin widened when her face promptly lit up like Christmas lights. It was the first time he saw her act like this—though the fact that she adored that weird frog thing was common knowledge to him—and he had to admit that she was simply adorable. Showing her the prize was the right choice. "So—"

"C'mon! We have to get those prizes!" he was cut off when she suddenly grabbed his hand. He couldn't stop a blush from rising to his face. It was the first time that she was the one to hold his hand first and though it was merely due to her excitement, he couldn't help but let out an almost dopey smile.

Grasping her hand tighter, he let her drag him to wherever she was going.

* * *

It was a three-stage elimination challenge where in the fourth and final stage, five pairs would remain to compete for the first prize. There were a total of sixty-two pairs that joined, according to Mikoto. On the first challenge, pairs would be cut to down to forty, then twenty, and finally five on the third elimination round.

Each challenge had to be completed together by pairs and since it was supposed to be a challenge for couples, there was but one rule that had to be followed during the whole duration of the game…

_"Couples must hold hands throughout each challenge. Those who let go are immediately eliminated!"_

Mikoto's eye twitched at the host's announcement.

"There's no helping it, is there?" Thor piped up from beside her, taking her left hand in his right and grinning widely at her. She tried to prevent a blush from rising to her cheeks when their hands intertwined but failed. "You can't let go of my hand if you want to win, okay, Miko-chan?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "…you planned this, didn't you?"

He chuckled at her, "Well, honestly, I only wanted to join because it said it was _'for couples'_. I didn't know they had this rule. Seems like luck is on my side though."

She tried to stay annoyed at him—really tried—but the way he smiled at her made her feel too embarrassed, dispersing whatever irritation she had managed to build up. Damn his charms… "Fine." She said as grudgingly as she could (which wasn't much) before pumping a fist in front of her, "But I'm doing this for Gekota so losing is not an option!"

He dramatically sighed, purposely as to take her attention to him, "I didn't think Gekota would be my rival too… if I had known, I would've never shown this to you. It seems like I have a bigger chance on winning against Kamijou-kun than this weird frog…"

Her face flushed dark red, "G-Gekota is not weird! And he's not a normal frog either! And what does that idiot have anything to do with this?!"

"Hahaha, I was kidding, Miko-chan. But if you really love Gekota that much, I guess I could live with sharing you with him."

_"What the hell?!"_

* * *

_"Our first challenge is called… 'With This I Wed'!"_

"Kuh?! W-w-what is it with that title…"

"Ahahaha, maybe they're gonna make us reenact a wedding ceremony or something. Which means you'll have to kiss me, Miko-chan~"

_Blush, _"S-s-shut up!"

_"All contestants, please step into the event area!"_

Red in the face, Mikoto hastily pulled Thor into the first tent (which was surrounded by numerous staff)—this contest must've been sponsored by a large company, Mikoto thought—while he merely chuckled. They found themselves inside a place filled with several chairs and tables that were littered with shining objects. Upon closer look, Mikoto found out they were…

"…rings?" she asked, her eyebrow rising at the sight of so many. She stopped when the announcer once again spoke up.

_"In this challenge, you will be asked to search through these beautiful Aluminum rings. There are about fifty thousand pairs inside this tent but only a hundred of these are made of Titanium. You must find a pair of Titanium rings and show it to one of our staff in order to complete it. The first forty pairs to be successful will move onto the next round! Only one pair of rings can be checked by a couple at a time but there are no limits to how many you can try. And esper powers are allowed!"_

"Lucky!" Mikoto mumbled to herself, grinning widely.

_"Now let the first challenge BEGIN!"_

Several pairs charged into the place, taking random rings and immediately having them checked to the staff, hoping to win using sheer luck. Mikoto, on the other hand, tugged Thor to the biggest table in the tent—which also held the most number of rings—ignoring the rest of the crowd.

Thor dutifully followed, looking around, "Wow, there really are a lot. I wonder; how were they able to link the rings when they're all completely solid?"

"They must've teleported one into the other," she answered distractedly, "That or they have a staff that could construct and deconstruct metals or something like that."

"Ah," he stated, watching the other couples repeat the trial and error method with a frown as they stopped in front of the huge table, "Well, this challenge is such a pain. Aluminum and Titanium has almost the same color. Shouldn't we try the smaller stacks, Miko-chan? It'll be harder to see the difference if there's too many to choose from. The Aluminum rings could easily overwhelm the Titanium rings."

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

He raised an eyebrow at her reply, "A plan?"

"We went to the biggest pile because there's a bigger chance that there would be a pair of Titanium rings here. And there's an easier method that we could use to differentiate it from the Aluminum ones."

"An easier method?"

"Yes," she drawled out, sounding impatiently triumphant, "Now shut up and let me concentrate."

He obliged and watched her as she closed her eyes and put her free hand on top of the rings. A small spark appeared on her forehead for an instant before the rings on the table emitted some as well.

After a few seconds, her eyes snapped open.

"There!" she exclaimed, reaching out as a random pair of rings levitated into her grasp. Without wasting another second, she pulled him towards the nearest staff at the sides of the tent and got the rings checked.

"Congratulations! You are the fifth pair to complete the challenge! Please step outside the tent and give the rings to the staff waiting at the entrance."

Thor whistled at the side as Mikoto happily thanked the staff who gave the rings back to her. He was once again pulled when they exited the tent, making him smile slightly at her enthusiasm. As they made their way to the entrance, he noted, "I can't believe we only made it to fifth. It didn't take you five minutes to find the rings."

"Well, some probably got lucky, and some probably has the ability to manipulate metal alloys. Even at a low level, determining what elements were in the rings should be easy with that ability. There are other ways too but we can't be sure which ones they used."

"Which method did _you_ use then?"

"Conductivity," she replied with a smile, "Titanium's electrical conductivity is about fifteen times less than aluminum's. I just let out a fixed voltage and determined which of the rings had less current flowing through them. After that, I just used magnetism to bring it to me so I wouldn't lose track of it."

He let out a chuckle, "Wow, very impressive, Miko-chan."

"Of course! Just who do you think I am?"

* * *

_"To those who completed the first challenge; congratulations! The rings you found should now be worn throughout the remaining events, and even if you get disqualified, you are allowed to keep those rings a sign of your love!"_

"Ugh… so we ended up wearing them anyways?" Mikoto grumbled, looking at her ring—which was placed on her right ring finger—before shifting her eyes to Thor's left ring finger, where his ring was place. In the background, the announcer droned on. "Well, at least they weren't on both left ring fingers…"

"Seems like we're gonna reenact a wedding after all, huh, Miko-chan?" Thor said, grinning mischievously at her.

"S-shut up!"

It turned out that the staff in front of the tent was a teleporter—(that solved the mystery of how the rings got linked)—and using the staff's ability, unlinked the two rings. Once all forty pairs completed the first round, they proceeded to the second tent and the second challenge called...

_ "'Feed Thy Beloved'!"_

Mikoto's eye twitched again, "What the…"

_"In our next challenge, pairs will be given a large piece of cake! But due to your intertwined hands, one must eat while the other feeds his or her partner! No esper powers allowed. The first twenty to finish their cake will move on to the next round!"_

As the announcer spoke, Mikoto and Thor, along with the other pairs, were led to a table each and on it was a slice of cake. By happy coincidence, Mikoto has her right hand free, automatically making her the feeder. She sighed in relief. She already felt nauseous by just looking at how enormous the cake was.

Thor noticed this and grinned mischievously, "We're lucky that you're the one with your right hand free, right, Miko-chan?"

She nodded in response, "Yeah, I don't think I can—"

"With this, you get to feed me after all!"

At his words, her cheeks exploded red, suddenly reminded of their lunch that afternoon, "Fwah?! W-w-w-w-what are you—?!"

_"Now let the challenge begin!"_

"HA?! W-wait! I—!"

"Hurry and feed me, Miko-chan, or else we'll lose," he told her, giving her the fork that was beside the plate of cake.

"E-eh?! B-b-but—!"

"I'm waiting, Miko-chan. Aah~"

"Wah! W-w-w-what the hell are you—?!"

"If you don't start feeding me soon, we'll lose."

Mikoto frantically looked around, seeing that other couples were already making steady progress with their cakes. Looking back at Thor, she couldn't help but blush deeper when she saw his expectant and amused face.

Clutching the fork in her hand tightly, she pushed down her embarrassment and let out all the fighting spirit she could muster.

"THIS IS FOR GEKOTA!"

They ended up in second place in that event.

* * *

_"Congratulations to our remaining participants! Have you deepened your love with that hearty meal? Now let us all proceed to the next tent for the third challenge!"_

"This game is insane."

"Com now, Miko-chan, don't say that. Aren't you having fun?"

"It's not much about having fun. I'm only doing this for Gekota after all, but just what is it with these challenges? I don't see the point!"

Thor and Mikoto continued to talk as they were led to the third tent. Inside was almost bare, except for the square tiles about one square foot each of various colors that covered the ground. They, and the rest of the remaining pairs, were led to different places separated by about five meters from all sides as the announcer explained.

_"Our third challenge is called… 'The Lover's Dance'!"_

Mikoto's palm connected with her face, "There's really something wrong with this game's organizers…"

A giant projection suddenly appeared on one of the tent's walls. _"In this challenge, we will play a video of pair dancing basic waltz. Your goal will be to recreate the dance. The tiles you are all stepping on have sensors in them programed to analyze the steps you make. If you make a mistake, you can reset your input steps by stepping on the origin tiles the staff led you to and start again. Once you succeed on recreating the dance, your origin tiles will light up green. The first five pairs to complete the challenge will move on to the final round!"_

"Yikes. Dancing, huh? I have no idea how to waltz." Thor told Mikoto, grinning apologetically.

She smiled gleefully in return, "Don't worry. I'll lead you."

_"Pairs are given a ten second window to let go of each other's hand and get into position."_

"C'mon then," Mikoto said, turning Thor so that they would be facing each other. When the ten seconds started, she let go of his right hand and led it to her waist as she grabbed his left hand with her right, setting their hands into position. Finally, her left hand settled on his shoulder, and their eyes met. "There. This is the starting position for most social dances. Remember that for future references, okay?"

Thor could feel his heart hammering in his chest when she smiled. It was so loud that he was almost certain that she could hear it. Grasping her hand more firmly and holding her waist with more confidence, he pulled her closer to him with a smile, staring into her hazel orbs.

She lightly blushed at his movement as he huskily whispered, "Duly noted, Miko-chan."

She swallowed nervously, finding it difficult to match his gaze, "T-Thor…"

_"Are all participants ready? Now let the third challenge begin!"_

The spell that enveloped them broke the moment the announcer once again spoke, followed by the video of the dance they have to copy playing. Mikoto averted her gaze, unable to withstand the weight of his stare any longer, and took a careful step back to regain what little space existed between them.

Thor frowned a little, disappointed that she recoiled.

She faked a cough, prompting him to rearrange his mischievous façade as she pointed out, "U-uhm… we should watch the video if we want to get it right."

He forced out a smile, "Yeah."

The video played in loop, giving them the freedom to watch it repeatedly. Thor was silently thankful for this because once it took all of Mikoto's attention, she began to feel comfortable with him once again. The other pairs around them immediately started with the dance, most of them failing at the first few steps. On the other hand, the two of them had stayed still, watching the video at three times until Mikoto finally turned back to him.

"Alright, I think I got it," she told him enthusiastically. She repositioned their arms in preparation, "I want you to follow my lead, okay?"

"Isn't that my job?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah, well, you're not the expert in social dance. Besides, even though I act like a tomboy, I'm one of the best social dancers in our school." She winked.

His eyebrow rose, "And you always played the boy part?"

Her cheeks reddened lightly, "Not always! …well… most of the time but I'm pretty good at the girl part too!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she stuck her tongue out at his doubtful tone, "Now shut up and do as I say."

He let out a chuckle, "Hai, hai."

The rest of the challenge was spent with Mikoto stating his next move while he simply obliged. It took a few tries but after the tenth loop of the video, their tiles lit green.

They finished as the third pair for the challenge.

* * *

_"The last challenge is called… 'Honeymoon Sprint'!"_

"There is seriously something wrong with the organizers!" Mikoto cried out, her left hand once again intertwined with Thor's right after the third challenge. She scratched the back of her head vigorously, still lamenting the absurd names for each challenge.

"At least they're pretty direct," Thor commented, amused by her reaction.

"They can use other words and still be direct."

_"To our remaining pairs, we congratulate you for going this far! This challenge will determine the winner!" _the announcer exclaimed as the surviving participants were led to what looked like a start line, _"In our last challenge, it will be a race around the festival grounds. There will be guides along the way keep you on track and some of our staff will be following each pair to make sure you don't take a short cut. But as the title suggests, this challenge shall be completed with the males carrying their partners, bridal style!"_

"E-eh?!"

"Like how grooms carry their brides when they're off to their honeymoon. Now that's direct, right, Miko-chan?"

_"As a reminder, pairs must not let go of each other's hands throughout this challenge. Those who do will immediately be disqualified! And no esper powers allowed! Now let the final challenge BEGIN!"_

Mikoto blinked, completely unprepared, "Eh? W-wait, but how—?"

"I guess I'll do this then," Thor moved behind her, lifting their intertwined hands over her head as if he was leading her to a spin.

But before she could comprehend what he was doing, she was suddenly swept off her feet. "Kyaah! Wha-wh-wh-wh-what—?!" she looked up to see Thor's face close to hers and she immediately blushed at the proximity. He was carrying her so easily as if she was a feather. His right arm was supporting her upper body, their intertwined hands still linked over her right shoulder bringing her left arm across her chest. She blushed at the lack of distance between their bodies, clogging whatever response she could think of in her throat.

"You ready, Miko-chan?" he asked with a smile.

Her cheeks didn't get any less red but she nodded quietly, grasping onto his shirt with her free hand.

With a grin, he ran as fast as he could—or rather, as fast as a normal human could the blushing girl in his arms.

The last event ended with them as the victors.

* * *

Thor watched with an amused smile as Mikoto gleefully hugged the Gekota prizes they won. Though the pouches were extra prizes, she paid no attention to the phones—which he found out to be incredibly expensive—leaving the devices with him. He briefly wondered if she even wanted to keep hers.

"Hey, Miko-chan," he called out, turning her attention towards him temporarily, "As cute as you are when you're in the presence of Gekota, I'm starting get jealous here."

She blushed lightly, finally realizing how childish she must've been acting, "I thought you said you weren't the jealous type." She retorted, returning the matching Gekota and Pyonko pouches back to the paper bag she was carrying to hide them.

He shrugged, "I did, but that doesn't mean I don't get jealous from time to time." She merely stuck a tongue out at him as he grinned. "Anyway, do you even want this phone? I heard they're really expensive."

"Hm? What do you mean? They're not that much more expensive than my Gekota phone."

"…and how much exactly is your phone?"

"Fifty thousand yen."

Thor could not utter a single word to retort to that. Instead, he said, mostly to himself, "I think I'm just beginning to fully understand what the word _'ojou-sama'_ really means."

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing, Miko-chan~"

Mikoto didn't seem to be convinced but let it go anyway. After a moment, she noticed the ring that was still situated around her finger, "Ah, I forgot take this off."

Thor frowned lightly at her action, "Why? don't you like it?"

"It's not that but," she held the titanium ring between her thumb and forefinger, looking conflicted before replying, "Here, you should have it."

He blinked when she suddenly took his hand put the ring on his palm. Looking at it with masked sadness, he asked, "Don't you want to at least keep it? It _is_ yours."

"I can't, Thor. It's just…" she scratched her cheek with a finger, uneasily avoiding his gaze, "The necklace was one thing but having a pair of rings between us has too much meaning. I'm sorry but I just don't want sully that."

He inwardly sighed, looking at the ring she returned with a sad smile. Pushing his disappointment away, he pocketed her ring but refused to remove his, "I understand. Do you at least want to consider taking the phone? I can use one but I won't have anyone to give the other to. You can give it to your friends if you'd like."

She smiled softly, aware that his joking attitude was forced but thankful of the change of topic, "Yeah, I'll take it. At least we can e-mail each other even when you're away, right?"

He truly grinned at that, "That's true. You might get sick of me after a while though. I might e-mail you nonstop when I leave."

"I'll deal with that when it comes," she waved his joke off with a grin of her own.

Chuckling once, he then asked, "Anyway, do you want to eat? The game was pretty long. It should be fine to have a snack now."

"Didn't you eat a huge piece of cake not two hours ago?"

"As a combat-specialized magician, I use a lot of energy."

She shook her head at him but smiled. Relenting, she looked around before pointing at a nearby churros stand, "How about that? I'll treat you."

He glanced at where she was pointing and nodded, "Alright," when she began to run towards it though, he quickly grabbed her hand to stop her, "But I'm paying."

She frowned at his words, "You've been paying for everything since we had lunch, even the participation fee at the game. Let me pay just this once."

"And I told you before that since this is a date, I won't let you spend a single cent."

She crossed her arms at him, "I have money, you know."

"It's not about having money, I just don't like it when you spend on me," he explained patiently as her face began to form into a pout, "Look, you spent a lot for my clothes yesterday. Just think of this as payback for that."

She narrowed her eyes at him but relented, "Alright, fine. Just this once."

He grinned before lining up, leaving Mikoto to wait for him.

He didn't take long though because several minutes later, he came back with a single piece of long fried bread and a small cup of chocolate dip. He smiled sheepishly as he approached. "Sorry, Miko-chan, but there was only one left. Is it alright with you to share?"

Mikoto nodded, seeing no harm in that, "Sure," she took the dip from his hand and held it as he dipped the end of the bread. She blinked though, when he offered it to her. "Eh?"

"Go on, Miko-chan, take the first bite."

She blushed slightly as she realized the scene, "I-I-I can f-feed myself!"

He gave her a mischievous smile, "Oh come now, Miko-chan, you had the chance to feed me earlier so let feed you this time."

She stared at the chocolate covered bread for a moment before giving in, taking a small bite. Thor watched her as she chewed, a smile creeping into her face at sweet taste.

"Is it good?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded before telling him, "You should have some too."

"Alright then," he once again dipped the same end into the chocolate before bringing it to his mouth and taking a larger bit. He munched on the bread happily, unable to immediately notice the deep shade of red that suddenly tinted her cheeks. "You're right, it is good, Miko-chan. Do you—what's wrong, Miko-chan?"

He stared blankly at her as she blushed like a tomato, looking horror stricken as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth at him disbelievingly.

"Y-you—! I can't—! But I—! The churros—! T-that was—!"

He tilted his head slightly, not comprehending what she was saying, "What was that?"

"I-i-in… ind-d-direct…"

He blinked, "Huh?"

Finally, she exploded, "That was an indirect k-k-k-kiss!"

"Indirect kiss?" he asked, looking at the churros he was holding before finally understanding, "Ah, you mean when I ate the part where you took a bite? That was considered an indirect kiss as well?"

"Don't sound so happy, baka! I can't believe you just—"

"Well then," he interrupted her, dipping the same end into the chocolate and offering it to her once more, "Let's have another indirect kiss, Miko-chan."

She blushed so red, he was surprised there was no smoke coming out of her ears, "S-s-s-s-shut up! Be more sensitive about this!"

"I am. I just really want to have another indirect kiss with you."

"T-that's—!"

"Hahaha, Miko-chan, I'm kidding," he chuckled, breaking the long piece of bread into two and offering the bottom (untainted would be the word she'd use) part to her. She calmed down somewhat, though her cheeks were still red, and accepted it. But then he continued, "I meant the part of wanting to kiss you though."

_"JUST SHUT UP!"_

* * *

"I'll be fine here, Thor. Thanks for walking me home again."

"It was my pleasure, Miko-chan. But is there a reason why you don't want me to send you off at your dormitory gates?"

"Well… I'd rather not push Kuroko's buttons anymore lest I suffer because of it."

After eating their snack, they had both deemed it late enough for Mikoto to head home. Like the day before, Thor had offered to take her back to her dorm which she accepted.

Standing at the intersection before the Tokiwadai dormitory, they found themselves in a scene similar to yesterday. "Thanks for going out with me again today, Miko-chan. That and for letting me do these things for you."

Mikoto's forehead creased as she rubbed the back of her neck, "…I have no idea how to reply to that."

Thor smiled softly at her expression, "You don't have to. The fact that you're not pushing me away is enough for me." She still didn't seem to know how to respond so he continued, "Anyway, if you don't mind, I have something for you."

"Eh? But Thor, that's-"

"Here," he showed her the titanium ring that she had given him earlier, though this time, it was held by a chain, making it more of a necklace. Mikoto's eyes widened at this. "It's yours anyway, and since I know you won't accept it as a ring, I'll give it to you as a necklace. I know it's getting old, me giving you a necklace-turned-bracelet and now a ring-turned-necklace but—"

"Thor."

He stopped when she cut him off. He looked at her to see her troubled face as she avoided his gaze. He glanced at the ring-turned-necklace he held, realizing his mistake.

"I can't accept that." She told him, clenching a hand to her chest, "Whatever form you give it to me… I just can't…"

"Let me guess… Those rings you bought in Hawaii were titanium like these."

She didn't look at him, not once, and merely whispered, "I'm sorry."

He let out a defeated sigh, his face clouding with regret as he said, "I see Kamijou-kun is reserved for that," he was unable prevent a little bitterness from escaping his voice, "I guess I can't help it."

"I'm sorry…" he hastily turned to her when he heard guilt lacing through her voice, "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry, Miko-chan," he said soothingly, wanting to embrace her but unsure whether he should. He decided to just lean closer to her so that they would be eyelevel if she looked up. Gently, he whispered, "I understand. I told you, I'm not the jealous type so it's alright."

"It's not alright!"

"…"

"I'm hurting you!" he could see her struggle as she gritted her teeth. He frowned as he watched, not knowing what to say, "I don't want to lie to you because I don't want to lead you on. I appreciate your pursuit but I can't change how I feel… and now, I don't know what to do because I feel like whatever I choose, I'll only end up hurting you… and I don't want that…"

A soft smile crept into his face at her honest concern for him, even though she held no romantic feelings towards him, "Miko-chan," he softly called, patting her head with the gentlest touch, "That's something you shouldn't concern yourself with. I like you, and I told you that because I chose to fight for you even though I know I probably won't win… I chose this… so if I get hurt, it is no way your fault."

"…I don't want you to be hurt…"

"You're not the one holding the blade, Miko-chan. You can't protect me without getting hurt yourself, and you should know I'll never allow that to happen." She didn't reply, and knowing how she thinks, he knew that what he had said wasn't enough to soothe her, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Her head shot up at his sudden announcement, her eyes wide in surprise, "Wha…"

"I'm not saying this to force you to take this," he told her, replacing the ring back into his pocket for emphasis, "I'm telling you because I want to see is your smile before I leave Academy City. Can you do me this selfish request?"

She was thoughtful for a moment before she nodded with conviction, giving her a somewhat strained smile but a smile nonetheless.

"That's what I want to see," He grinned at this, keeping his own emotions in check as to not worry her any further, "Anyway, you should take this," he held out the box that contained one of the phones they won, "I might accidentally bring it with me."

She took it in her hand and looked at the cover, "You're right. Maybe I'll keep this after all. We did win it together."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded, her tone becoming lighter as she spoke, "Besides, it would be a good way to hide the fact that we'd be in contact. Kuroko doesn't really know the meaning of the word 'privacy' so she tends to read through all my messages."

He looked amused, "She must be a handful."

"She is," she suddenly paused, seeming to contemplate something before turning her attention to the paper bag she had been holding and taking out the green one of the Gekota pouches they won, "Here, you should have this."

"Huh?" he asked, a little surprised, "But, didn't you want this?"

"I did," she admitted, holding the pouch out towards him, "But since we won this together, it would only be fair to give yours," she saw him hesitate so she added, "Plus, you'll have something cute to protect your phone in your magician's adventures."

He chuckled at that, taking the pouch she offered, "Thanks, Miko-chan."

She smiled brightly in return. "Don't mention it," she then turned towards the direction of her dorm and said, "I guess I should go now. The Dorm Mistress let me off easy yesterday but I doubt she'd do that again."

"Alright then. Good night, Miko-chan."

"Good night, Thor," he began to walk away from him while he simply watched, until halfway to her destination, she turned around and called out to him again, "Thor."

He dutifully replied, "Yes, Miko-chan?"

"Just so you know," Smiling shyly, she told him earnestly, "You really do make me happy."

His grin softened, immeasurably thrilled with her words, "That's all I ever want."

He stayed at that corner of the intersection until she vanished. Finally, he left with his heart thumping at an erratic speed, her final words echoing in his head all night long.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Let me say my displeasure of NT7**:** 1) Thor wasn't there.** That creepy Orellus was pretending to be him (I really don't like the guy for some reason). 2) At the battle scene against Freyja, after Mikoto blasted the Giant watcha-ma-call-it enemy off the train, I noticed that Index Touma were the only ones talking after that. At first i though, **"Wait, did you just leave Mikoto behind after that 'Please lend me your strength' speech?"** Then when they defeated Freyja, I was like,** "OMG you DID leave her!"** and then when Mikoto caught up and told him off about leaving her, I was like, _**"UGH! YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT HER!"**_

but aside from those, NT7 was too awesome to hate. And I therefore conclude that** Mikoto is Kazuma Kamachi-sensei's illustrator's favorite** XDD (did you see how many scenes she had? not that i'm complaining :D)

I'm so sad that Railgun S is finished... but it's because of the last episode that I made amazing progress with this the past few days. the manga was awesome too but the chapter gets shorter every time XD on a side note, I hope they release an OVA, another MMR and a movie soon XDD

This became too long... it's as long as the first two chapters combined. i planned this to be half the final length but the whole game contest thing got into my head and i couldn't resist XD Oh! and i got the idea from **Kaichou wa Maid-sama**, probably because my Otaku Vault has Maid-sama in it (and coincidentally TAKNR as well) hope you liked it though :)

**The depressing part** was... unplanned as well. but i thought of it when i remembered Omake1 and thought it would be a good way to connect the two. Now you know what brought up the girl talk last chapter.

**Touma's scene** was... well, what do you think about it? I haven't been watching Index for a while and NT7 wasn't nearly enough for me to capture his character completely. I hope he's not too OOC...

I hope i satisfied you guys who wanted some **fluff between Mikoto and Thor**. Still, i tried to stay canon and show that** Mikoto is still undoubtedly in love with Touma **that's why she's** so cautious around Thor**. I can't help it. She loves Touma and I want her with him. DX blame my little shipper's heart that shouts Kamikoto all the time!

Before I forget, I post a lot of previews on my unfinished works (this included) in my tumblr. if you're interested, you can visit it,** 61wisampa dot tumblr dot com**. I also need help for a story in-progress called **_'A Certain Game of 20 Questions'_**. I've posted a preview of that on my blog as well. I need some questions to ask Mikoto or Touma so please help X333

and i'd like to advertise a fanfic here. it's titled **A Certain Meeting of Minds**. It's a **MikotoXMisaki** friendship fic and it's so good that i'm getting depressed to see how little the reviews the author gets. if you're interested, you can visit it and leave a little review or favorite for support ;)

**IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

this is the second to the last chapter and we haven't really answered the first questioned that was so obviously stated in this story... **_What Causes a Spark?_**

Does anyone know **the scientific answer**? C'mon, if you know the physics behind a spark, you can review your answer and... i'll uh... give you a virtual cookie! ...or you can say what prize you want so long as it is within my power (updating the story early is a no no). First person to review to get it right wins! XD

_Clue: Lightning is basically an over-sized spark :DD_

**~Do you see any errors?**

If so please tell so i can fix it :))

**~Please leave a review or favorite or follow or all of the above. Like my youtube crush says, it helps us out a lot :))**

**~Again, What Causes a Spark? ;)**

I'll wait for your answers

I hope I see you all in the final Omake! :))

Up next, _**Touma Makes his Move**_

**~~61wisampa**


End file.
